


World of the Future

by AlwayzHuman



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Baby dragons - Freeform, Can't think of all of them at the moment, Dragon!Merlin, Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Dragons, Dragoon is Merlin's Jarvis, Druids, Dwarves, F/M, House Elves, Knights - Freeform, Kynaston, M/M, Magic Reveal, Many magical creatures, Many magical species, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Merlin (Merlin), Reveal, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Valkyries, dragon!arthur, eventually, peace making, smart merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwayzHuman/pseuds/AlwayzHuman
Summary: Merlin has lived for centuries, waiting for his king to return in the hopes that he will be able to redeem himself as the Once and Future King's protector. After dreaming about his adventure with Arthur and Gwaine to the Fisher King's Castle, Merlin realizes that Albion's need was greatest in the past. While Arthur still lived.With a little help from a movie quote and an unexpected ally, Merlin and his familiar are sent back with a plan to right the wrongs and heal more than his own wounds.
Relationships: Alice/Gaius (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 24
Kudos: 151





	1. Prologue: Celestials' Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Complementarity, Entanglement and the Uncertainty of Destiny —or— A Feminist Mage in King Arthur's Court](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755808) by [Jenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenrose/pseuds/Jenrose), [procoffeinating](https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating). 
  * Inspired by [This Time Around. Part 1.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899046) by [Oneiric (lkdaswani)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkdaswani/pseuds/Oneiric). 



> This story is inspired by two other fanfics. 
> 
> One is called "Complementarity, Entanglement, and the Uncertainty of Destiny -or- A Feminist Mage in King Arthur's Court" by Jenrose (https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755808/chapters/17685394). 
> 
> The other is a series called "This Time Around" by Oneiric (Ikdaswani) (https://archiveofourown.org/series/1145273). 
> 
> I have no idea how to make the titles into a hyperlink so I pasted the links for you in case you wanted to check either or both of the stories out. I personally enjoy both of them and will no doubt be reading them again in the near future. Anyways, I have asked permission from both authors to use certain ideas from both stories but I intend to put my own twist to certain aspects to make sure that it isn't going to be a copy of either story.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It is the Prologue so it's probably going to be one of the shorter ones but I can promise you that the next chapter is going to be longer. The outline alone for the next chapter is nine pages long and I haven't fully written it out yet. 
> 
> I'm going to try to post a chapter once a week but I can't guarantee that I'll be able to keep that pace with my current schedule and writing chapters for the Harry Potter story I'm also working on. If I can't post every week, I'll try to post every other week. In theory, it won't be more than two weeks for a new chapter. We'll see. It all depends on how much time I have.
> 
> 8/11/20:  
> So I finally figured out how to do the link. I must have accidentally looked over it.

Two dozen colorful orbs gather amongst the stars: two groups of 4, two groups of 7, and two orbs float just a little apart from the rest. However, these orbs weren’t for show in the night sky. The orbs were living beings known as Celestials and were meant to be the Guardians of Reality to keep the balance of the Universe. 

One group of 4 orbs represented the 4 Elements while one group of 7 represented the 7 Virtues. The other group of 4 represented the 4 Horsemen while the other group of 7 represented the 7 Deadly sins. The remaining two orbs were considered the ‘Parents’ of the rest of the orbs, one Silver and one Gold. The Silver Orb was Kali the Celestial of Time and Change. The Golden Orb was Werethekau the Celestial of Magic.

Unfortunately, the Celestials’ meeting ended up going awry when they began to question the fate of the most recent planet they created: Earth. The Sins and Horsemen wanted to use it as their playground, despite the fact that they already claimed five other planets for their amusement. The Virtues and Elements wanted to allow peace to reign and to see how their creatures will develop over the years. Kali and Werethekau stayed silent and watched their ‘children’ argue, although Werethekau was beginning to lose the little patience she had.

“You two have been quiet,” the brown orb, Itzamna the Celestial of Patience, said to the ‘Parents’. “What is your opinion on all of this?”

“Yes, _do_ tell, your highnesses,” the velvet red orb, Luuvalo the Celestial of Wrath, sneered at the Silver and Gold orbs.

“Werethekau and I discussed this before the meeting,” Kali informed. “We intend to make Earth into a world where those with magic and those without magic can live in peace. Even if life from other planets managed to make it to Earth, the Earthlings will still be able to make peace.”

“How dull,” the white orb, Alator the Celestial of Conquest, drawled.

“How about we make a deal instead?” The blood-red orb spoke.

“What sort of deal, Kyzaghan?” Werethekau asked, suspicious of the War Celestial.

“Choose a Champion, a time, and a region. If I can beat your champion, then Earth becomes our playground,” Kyzaghan explained.

“ _If_ I were to agree to this, then _you_ must be reborn as a human with no aid from your allies and no memories of the Celestials. However, my champion must have their mate to help stabilize them,” Werethekau negotiated.

“If the champion must have their mate, then I insist on being born alongside Kyzaghan,” insisted the pale green orb, Loviatar the Celestial of Death.

“If that is the case then I must insist that Kali and I have a chance to interact with my champion. I will only be allowed to interact with my champion for one half year while Kali is allowed to use one spell on my champion. Otherwise, no Celestial is allowed to interact with my champion or their mate unless absolutely necessary to carry out their duty,” Werethekau said.

“And who is to be the moderator?” The fuchsia-colored orb, Maponus the Celestial of Kindness, asked. “It can’t be Kali, Werethekau, Kyzaghan, or Loviatar because they’ll be participating in the… deal? Competition? What is this exactly?”

“I’ll take over as moderator,” a teal orb, Cernunnos the Celestial of Temperance, offered. “Other than Kali, I’m the most clear-headed here.” None of the Celestials could argue with that logic, even if some of the Sins tried. “Kali will have to be the one to Loviatar and Kyzaghan to the proper time but after that, she won’t be allowed to interact with either of them. Of course, that’s _if_ Werethekau actually accepts the deal.”

The Celestials watched as Werethekau and Kali hovered closer together, but not enough to touch. The two whispered to each other before they moved a little bit away from each other.

“I accept,” Werethekau agrees.

“What time period will I be sending you two,” Kali asked Kyzaghan and Loviatar.

“Why don’t you choose the time and land, Dear Werethekau?” Kyzaghan offered. “It won’t matter much when we will win in the end.”

“I choose a land of Myth and a time of Magic,” Werethekau said, a smirk in her voice.

The Celestials watched as Kali’s powers wrapped around Kyzaghan and Loviatar before sending them to Earth to be reborn.


	2. Safe Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Reunion, A Journey, and a New King with a New Kingdom.

**Past**

Merlin sat at the edge of the cave he shared with Kilgharrah, facing the woods but not seeing them. Instead, he watched the smoke in the distance as it rose into the air without a care in the world. The ache in Merlin’s heart grew tenfold. It was gone. All of it, gone. All he had left were the memories and Kilgharrah. The warlock closed his eyes and relived the memories.

Merlin mentally relived his time as Arthur Pendragon’s manservant, both while Arthur was a prince and while he ruled as king. He kept a mental list of all the items thrown at him by Arthur. He did a daily count of all the things he should have done differently. He remembered every nightmare about the battle of Camlann and losing Arthur every single time. He remembered the hatred Aithusa died shortly after the battle of Camlann for hurting her and killing Morgana.

Merlin relived his talk with Gwen when he failed to bring Arthur back and her sorrows at being widowed. He remembered staying for Gwen’s rule and watched as she lifted the ban on Magic, appointing Merlin as Court Sorcerer, which surprised Merlin that she even knew about his magic. 

_“But I failed, Gwen!”_ Merlin told her. _“How can I protect an entire kingdom if I can’t even protect the one person I was destined to protect?”_

_“Because you did protect him,”_ Gwen answered calmly. _“You protected Arthur and stayed by his side through the good times and the bad.”_

_“I still failed in the end.”_

_“I trust you, Merlin.”_

_“Fine,”_ Merlin said after a long pause to think. _“But only while you are queen.”_

He remembered the sorrow that consumed his thoughts as he drifted through Camelot life without his king, the reminders hurting more than any weapon could possibly hurt him. Not even Gwaine, who had barely survived Morgana’s torture, could fully cheer Merlin up. The only thing keeping him going was the promised words that Arthur would rise once more. The warlock relived the moment Gwen remarried, not for love but for peace and politics. He helped her through her labor when she eventually gave birth to a little princess she named Ellie.

He relived each and every death of both friend and foe alike. He thought about his mother living in Camelot with him for a few years before dying in her sleep from old age only a few years after Gaius died from the same cause. He watched each of his knight friends die in battle or of old age while his own body refused to age without the use of a spell. He remembered the night of Gwen’s death and when he disappeared within an hour after her funeral. He always checked on Ellie from time to time until wars overtook Camelot and the princess parished.

Merlin opened his eyes as they shined with tears that refused to fall. He felt numb until Kilgharrah returned from a hunt and nudged Merlin into the cave.

“I do believe, young warlock, that it’s time I told you about the history of Dragons,” Kilgharrah said, using his nose to nudge Merlin farther into the cave.

“I’m not young anymore, Kilgharrah,” Merlin weakly protested.

“You are to me,” the dragon said before settling down. “I am older than you after all.”

**Present**

A blinding silver light consumed the warlock and his familiar, forcing them to close their eyes or risk blindness, as a female’s voice echoed around him in a chant. Behind his eyelids, Merlin could see the light brightening to a near frightening degree before fading quickly. He didn’t open his eyes right away, worried about what he would find when he did. Would it be the broken world he watched die or the old world he missed with all of his heart?

“Merlin?” A familiar female voice called. A voice he hadn’t heard in centuries.

His familiar, an Oriental Bay Owl named Archimedes, cooed at him, encouraging Merlin to look. The warlock slowly opened his eyes and took a shaky breath in. What he saw made him want to cry with joy. He stood in the middle of his mother’s hut with Hunith and Will, years younger from the last time Merlin saw either of them, stood by the dinner table and stared at him with worry. Based on the slight changes in the room, Merlin could tell that he still has a few years before he needed to go to Camelot.

Merlin then looked down at himself. His clothes changed just slightly in style to fit in with the era he now found himself in. He wore a white tunic with a military green jacket, black trousers that hugged his legs, and black boots. His physical appearance showed that of a young adult, the way he always looked unless he used a spell. He also, absently, noticed his backpack sitting next to his feet and Archimedes still perched on his shoulder.

“Merlin?” Hunith called again, more softly this time, catching Merlin’s attention again. The Warlock looked up to stare at his mother before rushing forward and hugging her tightly, causing Archimedes to fly off his shoulder while complaining loudly as he landed on the table.

“Mum,” Merlin whispered, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. “I’ve missed you so much.” Merlin then backed up just a bit and turned to his childhood friend to hug him as well. “It’s so good to see you both alive again.”

“What are you talking about, my boy?” Hunith asked. Merlin motioned for them to sit at the table while Archimedes returned to his perch on Merlin’s shoulder, complaining to the warlock the entire time. Merlin, like he always does, ignores his familiar’s grumpiness.

“I have been alive for thousands of years,” Merlin explained. “The first time I lived this, I failed my destiny, I failed to protect the person who shared my destiny, and I was forced to live for thousands of years with that knowledge. 

“I was told, when he died, that he would return when Albion’s need was greatest. It wasn’t until I had a dream about one of my adventures with him that I realized that Albion’s time of need is now, in this time period.” The two stared at Merlin like he went crazy. “I promise you that I speak the truth.”

“Prove it,” Will said. “If you’re really from the future, prove it.” Merlin tilted his head and thought for a moment, thinking about what he could use. Then an idea came to him.

“Mother, have you ever told me who my father was?” Merlin asked, watching as his mother shook her head.

“You know I haven’t. It hurts too much and I don’t want you going after him for your own safety,” Hunith explained, more for Will’s benefit than Merlin’s.

“Balinor,” Merlin said, watching his mother’s eyes widen in shock. “He was… is... a dragonlord, hunted down by King Uther of Camelot. He left you before you knew you were pregnant with me to protect you from Uther. I only knew him for a short time before he died saving me. I’m still a dragonlord from that death, I can feel it, but now Father is not the only dragonlord. I plan to bring him back into our lives once I create a safe haven.”

“A safe haven?” Will asked, fully believing Merlin now with Hunith still in shock.

“I plan to go to the Perilous Lands and ask the Fisher King if I can heal his lands and turn it into a safe place for those with and without magic. All of Ealdor could easily join us and they would never have to worry about bandits or warlords for the rest of their lives,” Merlin explained.

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Will asked.

“For a normal person, yes. But I’ve already walked the Perilous lands once,” Merlin answered. “I’ve been building up my magic and making it stronger for a long time. My magic is more trained than what you two are used to seeing. I could easily protect everyone as we head to the Fisher King’s Castle.”

“You’ve grown up so much,” Hunith finally said. 

“I had a great mother in the beginning to help guide me,” Merlin said, taking Hunith’s hand gently. 

“Everything is going to change,” Merlin tells them, taking on a more serious note. “I plan to save as many lives as possible this time. I probably have about three years before I have to go to Camelot to complete my destiny but I intend to use that time to get everything ready and stable for when the Once and Future King finally takes up his rightful place before I leave.”

Archimedes trills at Merlin, causing the warlock to chuckle.

“Mum, Will, I should introduce Archimedes,” Merlin said, gesturing to the owl on his shoulder. “He’s my familiar.”

“Familiar?” Hunith asks.

“A familiar is an animal companion that a magic-user can have,” Merlin explained. “Familiars help the magic-user store up more magic for bigger spells and can even use small spells themselves. Archimedes is probably the only reason I haven’t gone insane over the years.”

The three wrap up their conversation before Will returned home and Merlin walked to the fireplace, tripping on his bag on the way before moving it next to the door with a wave of his hand. That night, Merlin fell asleep on the ground with a smile on his face.

**Line Break**

Merlin woke to the sound of Archimedes fluttering through the window with a shriek. He quickly rose to his feet, threw on a hooded cloak to hide his face, and dashed out of the hut. Archimedes watched as Merlin walked around Ealdor’s Perimeter and chanted, getting the attention of the other people in the little village.

“What are you doing?” Will asked as he and Hunith made their way towards Merlin. As soon as Merlin finished chanting, a golden line appeared along the village border.

“I need everyone to stay in the village. No one is to go past the line,” Merlin instructs. “Archimedes told me that Bandits are coming this way to raid us so I made a ward to keep them out and us protected.” Merlin could hear murmurs throughout the people, some wondering what a sorcerer was doing in their village and others worried about what that would mean for them. Merlin turned to address them all.

“Villagers of Ealdor, I am known to the Druids as Emrys.” Everyone stared intently at Merlin, wondering what he’ll say while Archimedes lands on his shoulder. “I am a warlock, someone who is born with magic. I have spent years preparing to return to this time to correct my mistakes and help the Once and Future King bring Albion into a Golden Age. From this day forward, I intend to save as many lives as possible.”

“How can we trust anything you say?” Matthew asked as the unspoken leader. “You have magic, how can we trust you?”

“Magic in and of itself is not evil,” Merlin answered. “The evil comes from the hearts of humans. I have lived for roughly 4,000 years and have finally come back from the future to save people and help bring forth peace. I intend to heal the Perilous Lands and turn it into a safe haven for all beings, both magical and non-magical alike. At the safe haven, you will not need to worry about food or work or shelter. I will ensure there will be enough for everyone. I will also be setting up a school where you can learn many things. You will not have to settle for being a farmer if you do not want to, you will have the option to be whatever you want to be.” 

Before Merlin could say more, the bandits gallop in and half of them crashed into the ward while the others slowed down. The villagers watch with fascination as the bandits keep hitting an invisible wall.

“You lot might as well give up,” Merlin called to the bandits. “Not even Cenred’s best Sorcerer could get through my ward.”

“We’ll see about that,” the leader sneered at Merlin before rounding up his men and left.

“They’re going to inform Cenred,” Merlin said after Archimedes chirped at him. The warlock then turned to the people again. “I leave in a week to create the safe haven. Any who wish to join me, let me know by the time it’s time to leave. Those who wish to stay, know that my ward will continue to stand so that you are protected still.”

“If we aren’t going to be farmers, then how are we going to get food?” Matthew asked. 

“I will be setting an automatic on my magic to plant, maintain, and harvest any food we might need when we get there,” Merlin answered. “My magic will ensure we have plenty of food.”

Merlin listened to the murmurs throughout the week about his proposal for a safe haven. He even got Will and Hunith to call him Emrys while he wore his hood, which is all the time except at night. He didn’t want to risk an enemy seeing his face and getting in the way later if he can help it. He also took the time to sew, one of the many hobbies that he picked up over the years as a form of stress relief, his mother new dresses. All the while, Archimedes complained loudly and hid on the rooftops away from the multiple children who wanted to pet him without permission. Merlin also took the time during the day to entertain the children, showing off his magic with little balls of light or telling stories from his past. Several of the villagers, Matthew included, accepted Merlin’s offer of a safe haven. 

As predicted, towards the end of the week, Archimedes returned from a flight to inform Merlin that a small army was on the way. The villagers of Ealdor gathered behind Merlin to watch how he would handle the warlord and his band of sorcerers. As they neared, Merlin noticed that several sorcerers’ eyes widened, recognizing the power of the ward.

“What brings you here, Warlord of Essetir?” Merlin called out with authority.

“I am here to bring you in, sorcerer,” the warlord said. “You will have the honor of joining our king’s army.”

“That is no honor, only slavery,” Merlin countered. “The ass is no king of mine.” Merlin smirked when heard an amused cough from Will before turning to the other sorcerers. ‘ _I know you all can sense me. I can that you join me and help create peace throughout Albion. Whether through magical protection or helping the people I intend to take with me settle into their new way of living._ ’

“Who are you, sorcerer?” The warlord asked with a frown, not liking his insolence. 

“The druids call me Emrys,” Merlin declared, getting a few gasps from the other sorcerers.

‘ _Emrys,_ ’ someone called. Merlin followed the signature to an older man, around mid-30s or early 40s dirty blonde hair with streaks of red and white and dressed in black.

‘ _What is your name, Widow,_ ’ Merlin called back, surprising the man, as the warlord went on a rant about the ‘benefits’ of becoming part of the army.

‘ _Reaghan Evans, my lord,_ ’ the man answered. ‘ _I would like to offer myself up as a spy. Cenred killed my wife and daughter when I refused to become a part of his army the first time._ ’

‘ _Come to me tonight when all others have fallen asleep and we will discuss this further,_ ’ Merlin said, getting a subtle nod in response. Merlin then focused back on the warlord. “I will never join Cenred’s army.”

“You will join us,” the warlord growled out. “If not willingly, then by force. Sorcerers! Takedown his spell!” Merlin and Archimedes found it amusing when only half of the sorcerers actually tried to take his ward down. They failed, of course, and made Merlin smirk when the warlord became confused.

“You won’t break through,” Merlin teased before turning to the villagers. “Stay within the wards,” Merlin told then in a quieter voice so the warlord and other sorcerers couldn’t hear him. “I connected the wards to the very Earth. They would have to kill the entire world in order to take the wards down and that would take centuries at least.”

“Emrys,” Matthew called before Merlin could walk away to help his mother. “Some of the villagers are worried about how much we should bring when we leave.”

“Anything and everything,” Merlin answered. “I plan to create wagons that will hold everything, livestock, food, fields, and any possessions you all have. The only things I don’t plan to bring with us are the buildings and anything you don’t want to bring.”

While the other villagers returned to their duties, being mindful of the wards, Merlin took to preparing a resting area for any of the sorcerers who wished to follow him to the Perilous Lands right away. He also turned two fist-sized stones into unbreakable pieces of rectangular glass with a strip of metal around the edge. He fiddled with the pieces of glass for the rest of the day until he was satisfied with them. That night, Merlin watched from the middle of the village as several sorcerers tried to get through his ward. Some did, but only because they had no intention of hurting anyone. Reaghan was one of them. Merlin called each one over and explained the safe haven to them.

“If you wish to come, you’ll feel the call when I have created the safe haven,” Merlin explained. “It should be ready in a month at the latest. I suggest you take this time to talk to your families and decide what you want to do.” 

There were a few, those who no longer have families to return to and who didn’t have valuable personal items that they left behind, that stay with Merlin that he directed to the tent. Merlin then mentally called for Reaghan to wait a moment longer. Merlin then pulled out the two pieces of glass to show Reaghan.

“Everyone in the safe haven is going to have one of these,” Merlin explained. “This one is for you.” Merlin handed one of the glasses to Reaghan. “These are very advanced pieces of technology, so keep it hidden from everyone unless they’re from the haven. They will work almost like scrying if you want to talk to someone but can also be used for other things. Dragoon will show you all the odds and ends when you’re ready.”

“Who’s Dragoon?” Reaghan asked.

“That would be me, Reaghan Evans.” Merlin smirked as Reaghan stared at the glass device that just spoke to him in shock.

“Dragoon is an artificial intelligence that is magically powered and will be my helper when I introduce everyone to the new pieces of tech I’ll be bringing into the haven,” Merlin explained. “Until I can get the haven up and running, you’ll only be able to communicate with me and can only have access to a few things. What you’ll have access to will increase as the haven fills and strengthens.”

Merlin then dismisses Reaghan after giving him a reminder to keep the device hidden. He then went to his mother’s and lowered his hood. Noticing Hunith asleep already, Merlin walked over and used magic to thicken and warm the blanket for her before going to lay by the fireplace. He saw Archimedes squeeze through one of the cracked windows to rest next to Merlin.

“I’m going to have to make an announcement tomorrow to the people that we’ll be leaving as soon as the army leaves,” Merlin whispered to his familiar.

‘ _ And then you’ll be using a lot of magic to make sure everyone can bring what they want, _ ’ Archimedes grumbled.

“We both know that the magic I’ll be using will be nothing compared to healing the Perilous Lands and recreating the land, homes, and castle and replace the wards around the land,” Merlin said. “I’ll be surprised if I can even stand afterwards.” There is a pause for a moment. “I hope the Fisher King will agree to my proposal.”

‘ _ You said the Fish King asked for death, I’m sure he’ll be fine with you healing the land if you can give him death again, _ ’ Archimedes reassured. ‘ _ Now sleep, human. You have a busy day tomorrow, especially since it’s looking like all of the Mutes in your childhood home are going to want to join you on your journey. _ ’

Merlin smiled at Archimedes and gave a light scratch to the top of his head. Mutes, Merlin learned, was a term his familiar liked to use to indicate the people without magic while the familiar liked to use Magi for those with magic. Unless he’s talking about Merlin, then uses the term Human. The warlock eventually learned to take the term as an endearment from his familiar.

**Line Break**

Merlin sits on a lower tree branch, watching his people while Archimedes flew high above them to keep an eye out for danger. Merlin wasn’t at all surprised after Archimedes’ warning when the entire village agreed to join Merlin. He made large Covered Wagons for everyone to hold their things in, wagons without covers for the plants, and wagons that have the option to remove the covering for all of the animals. Most of the dozen or so wagons were pulled by Merlin’s magic but there were two that were pulled by horses that a couple of other villagers offered the use of. The sorcerers made sure to keep guard while they traveled the last few days. Merlin knew they were getting close, maybe another day of travel at most before they make it to Grettir’s bridge.

“Emrys!” Will shouted, tearing the dragonlord from his musings. Merlin still wore his hood in front of everyone and intended to continue to do so until the haven was ready. “Are you going to sit around in a tree all morning or are you going to come have breakfast with the rest of us?”

“Has everyone else gotten food?” Merlin asked. When Will answered in the affirmative, Merlin jumped down and grabbed a bowl of stew for himself. He sat under the same tree and ate his food, saving bits of meat for his familiar when the fowl decided to return to him after a while.

When everyone finished eating and Merlin cleaned everything that was used for the meal with a flick of his wrist while everyone else packed up their belongings to prepare to continue onward. Merlin felt someone watching them as Archimedes landed on his shoulder informing Merlin than he could sense the watcher but couldn’t see them. Using his magic, he determined where the stalker stood and who they could possibly be and smiled, getting Hunith’s attention as she moved closer to let him know they were ready.

“Greetings and salutations, Grettir,” Merlin called, confusing everyone else.

“How can Magic know me when we have yet to meet?” Grettir asked, slightly confused as he appeared next to Merlin and surprising everyone. The warlock looked at the bridge keeper but otherwise did not move. “We were not expecting you for several more years.”

“We met in another time but now I intend to change many things, Grettir,” Merlin informed the bridge keeper. “I know you wish to see the land restored and prosperity reign once more. Will you accompany me and the people to the Fisher King?”

“Perhaps the Golden Age is upon us at last,” the bridge keeper states, stepping back to allow Merlin to lead the way. Together, Merlin and Grettir led the way over the bridge and into the Perilous Lands, Merlin’s magic lifting the wagons over the bridge and fending off the harsh climate to make it easier for them to travel. When they reached the castle, Merlin left the wagons in the dilapidated courtyard along with most of the people. Only two sorcerers, Hunith, Will, Matthew, and Grettir joined Merlin, with Archimedes staying firmly on his shoulders, in the castle.

Hunith and Mattew edged away when they were met by two wyverns, who tried to attack the group. Will and the sorcerers stepped forward to defend them but Merlin held up a hand for the three to stop while also halting the wyverns with his dragon tongue. This surprised and intrigued Grettir.

“I promise, if the Fisher King allows me what I seek, you will no longer grow hungry and you will thrive so long as no harm comes to those living in the land,” Merlin told the creatures, holding his hand out so they could scent him. The wyverns practically purred as they began to rub their heads affectionately against Merlin’s arm. 

“You tamed them quickly and you have already received your Dragonlord abilities, yet the last dragonlord still lives,” Grettir notes, watching the warlock with fascination.

“I will explain everything in time, my friend,” Merlin answered the dwarf’s silent question. “First, I need to see if the Fisher King will allow me to change this land.” 

Grettir nods in understanding and they continue on their way, the wyverns following them. They soon make it to the Fisher King’s throne room. Merlin told the rest of the group, except Grettir, to stay outside the throne room while he talked to the Fisher King, even the wyverns were made to stay. Will tried to protest but Merlin didn’t change his mind.

“Trust me, Will,” Merlin said. “I do not wish to overwhelm him.” Will concedes with that thought and waits with the others. Although, Merlin knew Will intended to eavesdrop on the conversation.

“Emrys, you have come earlier than expected,” the Fisher King greets, curious as to Merlin’s arrival. Grettir stood by the king while Merlin stood in front of them after he bowed a greeting to the Fisher King out of respect.

“On the contrary, it has been several thousands of years since I was last here and I released you the first time,” Merlin explained, seeing Grettir’s eyes widen as the dwarf stands next to the king. “I am here now to ask you for permission to flourish these lands like they once were and turn it into a safe haven for those in need.” Merlin watched the king gave him a small, tired smile and Grettir’s eyes widen even more as a smile of his own grew in excitement.

“In my younger days, I had no queen and no heirs,” the king said. “When I was wounded and my land began to die, everyone except Grettir either left or died. I wanted to pass on my land, give it a king that will bring it back to its former glory. I first offered it to Grettir, but he insisted on only serving the land. Seeing you before me now, I know that it is you who is meant to be my successor, Emrys.”

“Despite the dragon race considering the Pen Dragons and the Lord Dragons royalty, I am still technically not a noble. I only wish to make a haven for all who want peace,” Merlin tried to protest.

“You are nobility in your own right,” Grettir said.

“But I am  _ Emrys _ . I am meant to serve the Once and Future King. I myself am not meant to be king,” Merlin insisted, glaring at Archimedes when the fowl continuously laughed at his protests.

“Yet I choose you as my successor. I know you and the Once and Future King will bring great peace to the land and I know you will do everything you can to protect the innocent and make the lands flourish once more.” The Fisher King slowly stands. “At the very least, consider this my abdication from the throne and into your hands to create a Kingdom of Magic so that when your King is ready, he can make peace with Magic. All I ask is that you release me once more.”

Despite all of Merlin’s planning, this was not an idea he thought of. But he couldn’t see a fault in the Fisher King’s idea. In fact, Merlin believed it could actually help him more this way. With a sigh, Merlin conceded and knelt in front of the old king as he handed over the water of Avalon and the trident. Merlin was not looking forward to all of the paperwork in the future, remembering Arthur’s own paperwork. Archimedes flew off of Merlin’s shoulder and landed on one of the arms of the throne chair 

The Fisher King then reaches for his crown and placed it on Merlin’s head. In return, Merlin held the king’s wrinkled hands, after placing the water and trident on the floor next to him, and gently summoned the Fisher King’s magic into himself, causing the king to be released from the earth in a gust of wind. Merlin grabbed the water and trident before rising to his feet, the crown weighing heavy on his head. He then took a deep breath and turned to Grettir. 

“I will not force you to stay by my side,” Merlin told Grettir, his voice still distorted so as not to confuse his people later, as Archimedes returned to his shoulder. “But if you stay, I would like to have your input on how to make this place safer for everyone.”

“You already know that I wish to see the land flourish and prosper,” Grettir said. “It would be an honor to stand alongside you, Magic.” Merlin smiled at the dwarf, glad to know Grettir will stay.

“Then let’s go,” Merlin said. “I need to be outside for this next part.” 

Merlin turned and walked out the door when he saw everyone that he brought up with him kneeling in front of him, even the wyverns bowed their heads to him. Merlin smiled at how much respect they had for him and hoped he could be a good king to them.

“Rise,” Merlin told them. “You do not need to bow to me. Show me respect and I will show you the same. Treat others how you want to be treated.” With that said, everyone rose to their feet and Merlin gestured to where they came from. “Now, let us head out to the castle courtyard.”

The group found themselves flanked by two wyverns as they walked out of the castle. As Merlin made his way to the middle, Will and Matthew caught everyone up on what happened with the Fisher King. Merlin stood in the middle of what was once the main courtyard of the castle. Everyone surrounded Merlin in a circle, his group closest to him, and wondered what he planned to do next. Merlin knew the people feared the Perilous Lands and worried about how he planned to help them grow their food to feed so many people so late into the season. However, he also knew, with what he planned to do, that they did not need to fear.

Merlin knelt to the ground, setting the trident down next to him and Archimedes readjusting himself on Merlin’s shoulder so as not to fall off. With his magic, Merlin removed a chunk stone so his hands could directly touch the earth beneath. He poured the Avalon water into the ground, knowing the water’s properties would help heal the earth, before digging his fingers into the soil and released both his and the Fisher King’s magic into the soil. He waited in silence but nothing seemed to happen at first. He waited a moment more before remembering what Gaius had said about the Fisher King and his land.

“ _ Legend has it he was wounded in battle. The wound festered and the infection spread, not just through his body, but through his lands as well. His mighty kingdom was reduced to a wasteland, and it has remained that way to this very day. _ ”

‘ _ How can an infection spread to the earth itself? _ ’ Merlin mentally asked himself. He flipped through his memories, trying to think of how an infection on a human could possibly spread to the land. Then he remembered some of the different spells that he learned from other magic users over the years. ‘ _ Idiot, _ ’ Merlin berated himself.

The warlock tore his hands out of the ground and grabbed one of his hidden knives from his boot holster. With quick and precise movement, Merlin cut open his palms, causing many people to gasp in surprise. He set the knife aside just as Hunith knelt down next to him to try to stop the bleeding. Before she could get ahold of his hands, Merlin returned them to the soil, mixing his and the Fisher King’s magic with the Earth and his blood. The earth reached out to Merlin, asking for a new name.

“Kynaston,” Merlin said, his voice echoing in the quiet of the courtyard.

The moment the name left Merlin’s lips, the old foundations began to crumble and fall as the sky became dark with clouds heavy with rain. The people watched as rubble came racing towards them only to bounce off an invisible wall, courtesy of Merlin. Once the quake of the ground settled, rain began to drip and then shower from the sky. The people fully expected to get wet but after a good minute of the shower continuing, they realized that their clothes felt no heavier than before and felt no dampness that wasn’t there previously.

Stones melted and melded themselves together to form a new castle around them. Half a dozen towers stood above them, some came to a sharp point while others flat at the top. Each flat-top tower was large enough for full-grown dragons to land on. The shingles on the top of three towers colored themselves a royal blue. The stones formed many glass windows to let in natural light. The stone of the new castle shone white even in the cloudy afternoon but became black towards the top of the towers. Merlin, who was watching everything form through his magic, mentally reminding himself that he will have to explain that they are solar panels to everyone later. In time, four wings grew from the central wing of the castle.

The Central Wing of the castle became the Hospital wing with different sections within to separate different needs. One section for pregnancies and labor, one for contagious diseases, one for an Emergency Room, one for check-ups, one for therapy of all sorts, one for children, and even a section for dentists for when someone has trained for the position. Merlin made sure to stock all the needed materials, both supplies and equipment, into the Hospital. The second floor of the Central Wing became the kitchens and dining area for all those staying in the castle or for future feasts, the dining room could easily rearrange to become a ballroom should the need ever arise.

The West Wing of the castle became a library the size of three football stadiums stacked on top of each other and filled with every book from that moment all through the future Merlin lived through. Merlin made sure that the library didn’t just have books. He filled it with techno-magical tables to help learning for all, also assigning Dragoon to help teach everyone and help them work the new technology he plans to implement into everything so that everyone can access it from everywhere. He went so far as to give the AI its own personal body should someone need a physical demonstration.

The North Wing rose up five floors. The ground floor held the nursery and preschool classrooms with all the necessary toys, books, and materials. The second floor became dedicated to Kindergarten through 5th grade, the third floor became dedicated for grades 6th through 8th, the fourth floor became dedicated for grades 9th through 12th, and the fifth floor became dedicated to all college and university-level classes. Each classroom held the necessary tools for learning, including a techno-magical desk for every student to learn from. One of the pointed towers became the astronomy room with a large telescope at the top. In the more magical based classrooms held a geas to protect everyone from harm in case someone lost control.

The South Wing became five floors of dormitories for everyone living in the castle, whether they’re a student or a staff member or a visitor from another land and a sixth-floor at the top for the King and the Royal family. In each and every one of the thousands of rooms held a comfortable bed with all of the bedding necessary, a dresser, a nightstand, a techno-magical desk, and a personal bathroom with a toilet, sink, and shower. Each room had a lamp on the nightstand and overhead lights as well as windows. If need be, Dragoon could also change the setup of the room for couples or people who want to have a roommate. 

The East Wing became the Government Wing of the castle. It is this wing, Merlin decided, he will conduct any and all events having to do with the land and people. From council meets to petitions from the people. Within this wing held two conference rooms and one throne room. Merlin didn’t plan to have to use this part of the castle nearly as much as the other parts mostly because he hopes to solve most of the things that come their way with the ease of experience.

Each wing held at least three elevators and four areas for stairs, allowing both able and disabled body people to get from one floor to another. In every hall of the castle stood statues of giant knights that Merlin could call to life should they ever need it. Maroon Red banners with a Gold phoenix and Royal Blue dragon circling each other in a Yin and Yang fashion hung sporadically throughout the castle. Outside of the North Wing, the land flattened and the grass grew while practice dummies popped out of the ground like daisies for both magical and non-magical training.

Underneath the castle held a blacksmith area and the dungeons, Merlin hoping that he will not need to use the dungeons in the future. Above the entire castle, a blue stone the size of Kilgharrah hovered. It sent out a beacon to draw in everyone who needed a safe place to stay so long as they give up their hatred and revenge and strive for peace. It also helped to hold all of Merlin’s knowledge. At the same time, it powered Dragoon so that he didn’t have to rely on other forms of energy as much. 

The more the rain fell, the healthier the earth became and within minutes grass and trees began to flourish. The people back up when a Redwood surrounded by four Oak trees grew around Merlin’s hands, quickly growing over a hundred feet and became the center of Kynaston. The land separated into sections for farming, housing for all the people, nature-filled and forest area for the druids and other magical beings who prefer to live closer to nature, temples for the Cathas and the Priestesses of the Old Religion, an open area near the castle for a marketplace with plenty of room for everyone to walk in comfortably, and stables and resting stalls for all of the magical creatures that come. Each area connected to each other via smooth stone roads. 

Each house consisted of technology from the future and a screen for the residents to use to learn how to use each new device. Even the druid settlement and temples held some, but not all, of the technologies with solar panels on the roof of each one for natural energy. Of course, if they didn’t want that much technology around their area, Merlin could easily remove them. Or have Dragoon remove them. Trees began to grow high above everyone in the distance, creating a forest around the Druid encampment. 

Merlin went so far as to place Ealdor’s crops into the farmland and multiplying it to fill some of the sections, having the remaining sections grow other foods for the people. He left the rest for the people to decorate how they wished. A large glass building grew to the side of the castle, the temperature inside carefully regulated, to grow food in the winter to ensure they never go hungry.

Rivers flowed and lakes scattered across the land as the rain continued. The ground shook as mountains grew from the ground in the distance for the dragons and wyverns to live in, creating a couple of caves and waterfalls in the process. The waterfalls flowed into every river and lake, ensuring that it is self-purifying so that others could drink from it without worries.

Merlin strengthened the protective barriers already around the land, adding an illusion charm to prevent outsiders from seeing the land flourish. He also added a Geas to prevent people from harming each other on purpose and prevent people with ill intent from entering the land.

Everything took place within the span of ten minutes, although it felt longer to Merlin. Merlin didn’t take his hands away from the earth until the rain stopped pouring down on them. He then used what little energy he had left to heal his hands and stood after grabbing the trident, swaying only slightly before Hunith stepped up to him to make sure he didn’t fall over while he used the trident for support. He knew the reason he wasn’t passed out now was thanks to Archimedes holding a large portion of his magic in case it was ever needed. He looked around to see all of the new changes and smiled before turning to his people.

“Starting in a couple of days, I will greet any and all who come here,” Merlin said in his distorted voice, mostly to Grettir before turning to the people as a whole. “In the meantime, Dragoon!” The techno-magical AI appears instantly, startling many non-magical humans. Merlin spoke directly to the AI. “Show everyone where they can stay and how to use all of the new devices. Answer as many questions as you can and make sure everyone begins learning how to read and write in the library.”

“Yes, sir,” the AI answered. Merlin then turned back to the people.

“Do not feel rushed,” he told them. “My magic will ensure that we have enough food for the winter and that it will be harvested in time. Feel free to settle in at your own pace but know that I expect everyone to learn to read and write at the very least. No one is to begin teaching until Dragoon says you can. If you are desperate to teach, then teach others how to read and write.”

“What will you be doing,” Matthew asked.

“I just healed this entire place and created a bunch of houses and a huge castle with a huge library, classrooms, and dorms,” Merlin said with a sarcastic look. “I may be Magic in the flesh but having to do  _ that _ all at once was still a lot. I’m tired. If I don’t go to sleep now, I’m going to end up crashing somewhere from exhaustion. I should be fine in a day or two but I still need to rest. 

“While I rest, I want everyone to go to the library and read or listen to the laws of this new land. However, once everything begins to settle down, Dragoon will be teaching everyone, both children and adults. Copies of Dragoon will be attending everything else until people have learned to do so. If you get hungry or want to learn about the new technology, call on Dragoon. He’ll be able to explain everything until I can help.” With that, Hunith helped her son to a room fit for a king before going to grab their belongings, using the wall screens to help guide her in the right direction.

Merlin managed to sleep for three straight days before finally waking with Archimedes sleeping on Merlin’s chest. After a few simple tests to make sure his magical levels returned to normal, he broke Archimedes’ curse while the fowl still slept and grants him the ability to shift between Phoenix and Owl form whenever he wished. When Archimedes woke in his wonder and bright phoenix form, the bird trilled with joy before burning right on Merlin just to feel his fire again. Of course, this meant Merlin have to leave Archimedes in the safety of the King’s room in a special nest that looked like a birdbath with a bar above for Archimedes to sit on until his familiar grew enough to travel with him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some things if you're interested in them:  
> Oak tree - Storehouse of wisdom  
> Redwood tree - Wellness, Safety, Longevity, Communication, and Wisdom  
> Kynaston - Royal Peace Settlement  
> Archimedes - Mostly trying to base him off of Disney's Archimedes from Sword in the Stone  
> Statues of Giant Knights - Inspiration from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  
> School and Geas and techno-magical Dragoon- Inspiration/Idea from Jenrose's "Complementarity, Entanglement, and the Uncertainty of Destiny - or - A Feminist Mage in King Arthur's Court"  
> Kingdom- Inspiration/Idea from Oneiric (Ikdaswani)'s "This Time Around" Series
> 
> If I missed anything, and you want information on it, put it in the comments and I'll either reply personally or in the author's note in the next chapter.
> 
> So I know I said I'd try not to let it be over 2 weeks without a chapter but this one and the next couple are longer than what I usually write for a chapter in any other of my stories. With that said, if this story takes longer to update, do not worry. It only means that I either didn't have much time or the chapter is longer than I expected it to be.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter "The People"


	3. The People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gathering of all who want safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! There is a mention of Suicide in the last paragraph in the past scene. It's a very short mention of it but I thought you should have the warning just in case.

**Past**

Merlin stayed with Kilgharrah, the old dragon being the only one left he could learn about dragons and dragonlords from and the only one of his friends still alive. During his stay, he unintentionally picked up dragon habits, mostly just growling when frustrated and understanding riddles. Merlin hoped to, at the very least, keep the memories of the dragons alive in the years to pass when he first asked about the dragons. However, he did become more intrigued when the Great Dragon began talking about Dragonlord and Pendragon history.

“Many thousands of years ago, there were four types of Dragons,” Kilgharrah told him. “There were the Elemental Dragons, which had many different types within itself and tended to be the more fruitful of the dragons. Next are the Great Dragons, though my kin were rarer than the Elemental Dragons we often took the roles of advisors to many. The next two are the oldest and most powerful of the dragon bloodlines and were often considered the rulers of the dragons. However, these two families have a tragic story to tell. I did not believe that this story would be important to serving the Once and Future King, but perhaps I was wrong.”

“What is it, Kilgharrah? I’m ready to hear it,” Merlin insisted.

“I do not think you will ever be ready to hear this, young warlock.” The Great Dragon took a deep breath before starting. “All dragons are genderless and have the ability to lay eggs. However, Dragons can only lay eggs when they are with their soulmate romantically.”

“What does this have to do with the other two dragon families?” Merlin asked.

“Patience, young warlock. I will get to it.” Merlin rolled his eyes at being called young again but nodded for the dragon to continue. “A dragon can be romantically involved with anyone they choose, but they will never be able to reproduce unless they are with their intended mates. Protecting the Elemental and Great Dragons were the Pen and Lord Dragons. The Pen Dragons would organize and protect the other dragons in nearly every way except with magic. The Lord Dragons would take care of the Pen Dragons when they would work themselves too hard and help to protect everyone else using magic.”

“Wait,” Merlin interrupted. “Pen Dragons and Lord Dragons? Are you telling me that the Pendragons and Dragonlords are descended from dragons?”

“Let me tell the story and you will soon see the truth,” Kilgharrah sighed. “Being the older of the two bloodlines, the Lord Dragons were gifted with the gift to hatch all dragon eggs and the ability to summon and command them. The Lord Dragons tried not to use the gift of Command too often, knowing that it could build distrust amongst others should they use it too often.

“Now, it is unclear as to why, but one day the Pens and Lords began to argue and fight. It divided the dragons against each other. War raged on until one day the Goddess of Magic intervened. I had only hatched the summer before but I happened to be in the right place when the Goddess appeared. She was furious with the Pens and Lords and cursed the two bloodlines to turn and stay human for the rest of their days and their descendants’ days until the Pens and Lords unite their souls.”

“Soulmates,” Merlin interrupted again. “She’s saying that a Pen and Lord have to be together as soulmates, didn’t she?”

“Yes, young warlock, she did.”

“But the curse still stands. There are no Pendragons left and I am the only Dragonlord left.” Kilgharrah stays silent while he lets Merlin pull the pieces together. The old dragon watched as Merlin’s face morphed from one emotion to the next. Incomprehension, confusion, realization, shock, denial, confusion again, and acceptance. “It’s Arthur and I, isn’t it?” Kilgharrah only bobbed his head slowly. “That explains why he and Gwen couldn’t have an heir. But I don’t understand how that was supposed to help me protect Arthur.”

“It is said that the Pendragons told their side of the story to their children and their children passed it down.”

“Which means Uther most likely knew.” Merlin sat up straighter from leaning on Kilgharrah’s side. “Wait, Uther was able to have Morgana without magic needed but Ygraine died.”

“That is because no one, especially a human, can bare a dragon child no matter what form they are in unless they are soulmates.”

“Ygraine wasn’t Uther’s soulmate and he knew it. He knew that, despite the life and death magic attached to what he did, Ygraine would never survive. Does that mean he just wanted a reason to attack Magic-Users and Magic Creatures?” Merlin asked.

“Yes, young warlock,” Kilgharrah said. “In fact, within days of my imprisonment, Uther visited me and told me as much.”

Merlin cursed under his breath as a growl rippled through his chest, angry that Kilgharrah didn’t mention any of it before. Merlin couldn’t stay mad at the dragon for too long, though. Kilgharrah had said that he didn’t see a need for the information at the time, but Merlin did forgive him since the dragon did, eventually, tell Merlin about it. He just hoped he could use the information one day.

Kilgharrah died a few years later, leaving Merlin with no one to call a friend. The Warlock tried to continue on but it took all of the memories of his friends, thinking about all his past mistakes, not venting his sorrows to anyone, and one moment of weakness before he found himself throwing his body off a cliff, leaving all of his belongings in Kilgharrah’s cave. His body crashed into the waves and his eyes closed as he ran out of air.

**Present**

Merlin stared at the mirror as he finished dressing in his favorite black pirate clothes and black hooded cloak and boots. He reflected on everything that happened over the last ten months in ruling Kynaston. When he wasn’t training or sewing to relieve stress, he was editing the laws and helping his people adjust. Of course, he only had so much time between that and greeting everyone who came to his kingdom.

Over the month, Merlin watched as many different creatures and people began to show up in Kynaston. He ended up needing to help settle in the Hippogryphs and Griffons when they didn’t want to share space within the first week, though. The Pegasi, Fairies, Pixies, and Alicorns all got along well when they met and he showed them where they could stay. From what Merlin saw, the lakes and rivers began to fill with Hippocampi, Nix, Kelpies, Selkies, Hydras, Sirens - which startled Merlin until they assured him they just wanted a home-, Mermaids, and various water spirits and nymphs. 

Anhora and the Unicorns came to Kynaston as the first land creatures other than humans, Merlin greeted them with fondness. They were soon followed by Centaurs, Fauns, Nature Spirits, Giants, and two Chimeras. Merlin quickly asked Anhora if he could be the head of all the Magical Creatures so that Merlin could get the reports from one person and then focus on other parts of the kingdom as needed. The warlock was thankful that he accepted the position.

Merlin did get the shock of his life when a pack of werewolves and a handful of vampires showed up at the border. He had to talk to them for a bit longer than everyone else because he didn’t know what was fact and what was fiction when it came to the two supernatural beings and wanted to keep everyone else safe. By the time the conversation ended, Merlin felt better about letting them in with the rest of the population.

Then came the magical based people. First came the Druids - Merlin asked Iselder to be the Head of the school and the people- and the Cathas, followed by Valkyries -who were very skilled Warriors-, the rest of Cenred’s magical army, dwarves -they preferred living where they could forge, so Merlin set them up to be the Blacksmiths of Kynaston-, Forest Elves, and other magic users. Gritter was happy to see his fellow dwarves return to the land. 

When Iseldir was addressed by name, he and the other druids bowed to Emrys, knowing the second coming was upon them. The Alator, Finna, and the few Cathas that were left had a similar reaction to Merlin’s knowledge of them. The Valkyries, in Merlin’s opinion, were an interesting bunch with fierce, female-only warriors who got along with the Pegasi well. They wore white cloaks that look like wings when they ride fast on their horses and their white and blue armor. The Commander of the Valkyries, Hildr, nearly broke Merlin’s spine when she patted him on the back. His magic saved his bruising spine.

‘ _Maybe the knights will stop hitting the squires and servants so hard after a few “pats” from the Valkyries_ ,’ Merlin thought with a smirk on his lips.

Within the first month of creating Kynaston, Merlin also made Will train to be one of his knights alongside Cenred’s ex-soldiers, the Valkyries, and anyone with and without magic who wanted to be a knight for Kynaston. He knew he didn’t really need an army or knights but he would rather have his people protected while he is gone and nothing happens than his shields somehow broken with no protection for his people. He also appointed Hunith as his advisor and Regent for when he has to go on missions and when he leaves for Camelot. Although, he will still be able to communicate with his advisors with the mobile communicator.

Next to arrive were the House Elves, Broonies, Fates, and The Kindly Ones. The Fates and Kindly Ones didn’t stay for very long, only wanting to see the new magical Safe Haven so they could direct those who need it to Merlin. 

When Merlin met the House Elves, Broonies, and Forest Elves, he was surprised by how different each of them were while still similar. Where Forest Elves are tall, slim, and skin dark enough to represent tree bark with long green hair, the House Elves were the size of a seven-year-old child with light skin and bony arms. Honestly, half of them reminded Merlin of Dobby from the Harry Potter books. Broonies, as Merlin found out, are cousins of the House Elves. 

While House Elves use magic to help them clean and cook for their ‘Masters’, the Broonies are half the size of House Elves and didn’t have any magic except for their ability to move faster than the human eye could see and allowing them to do their jobs more quickly. However, the three species did have some similarities in the pointed ears, various shades of green eyes, and various degrees of magic they could use.

The Forest Elves ended up staying closer to the Druids while the majority of the Broonies and House Elves decided to stay in the castle to help clean, cook, and help Merlin unpack all of his belongings. The other Broonies and House Elves spread out to the other families who needed the extra help as well as the stables for all the creatures. The people were wary of them at first but after two weeks of peaceful coexistence, the people found them enjoyable to spend time with the Broonies and House Elves.

Merlin greeted each and every person and being who came while in his Emrys form, hoping that if any decided not to join Kynaston then they won’t get in his way too much when he goes to Camelot. Another Merlin started doing only a month ago was setting up spies in magic hating kingdoms so Merlin could send small groups to those kingdoms to save the Magi there. He made sure there was at least one Magi per group that can successfully perform Merlin’s duplication spell, which required a drop of blood from the person being duplicated. He also knew that the Mutes, non-magical people according to Archimedes, will be arriving any day now. Merlin already had a group willing to take care of any orphaned children who show up.

Merlin was broken out of his reminiscent musings when he heard a pop and smiled over at the House Elf Jandar, the House Elf Chief, assigned him as the little elf set breakfast on the table.

“Thank you, Ayen,” Merlin said, getting a smile from the creature in return.

“It’s my pleasure, Master Emrys,” Ayen replied. Merlin sat down for breakfast as Ayen began to clean and give his usual report. “Grettir says that there are small humans in a clearing near the bridge and a Dragonlord keeping an eye on the bridge.”

Merlin smiled at both the report and the improvement of Ayen’s speech. When the House Elves arrived, they’d been abused and neglected and could not talk in proper sentences. Merlin made it an unofficial rule that all House Elves had to go to school to learn how to read, write, and how to do simple maths at the least before they were allowed to serve anyone.

“Excellent,” Merlin said, finishing up his breakfast. “I’m going to go to them now. Ayen, I’d appreciate it if you would inform those who agreed to help with the orphan children to meet me by the bridge, inform my mother that I require her assistance to show someone around, and then prepare a single travel bag, please. I’ll be leaving to get a few people the day after Archimedes returns from finding them all so you have time to plan what I should bring.”

“Will I be accompanying you on your travels, Master Emrys,” Ayen asked.

“Maybe, but you’d have to keep out of sight while we’re in the cities and you’ll have to call me Merlin instead of Emrys until we return. Do you think you can do that?”

“Yes, Master Emrys,” Ayen replied as he walked over to Merlin’s screen by the door and activated it to get in touch with everyone Merlin requested. Merlin nodded before walking towards the door. He stopped when a thought occurred to him and he smiled and turned to Ayen again.

“Please tell mother not to forget her crown,” Merlin asked before leaving the room to head outside and ignored the giggle that came out of the elf’s mouth. Once Merlin stepped into the courtyard he called one of the wyverns living in Kynaston named Irvos. The reptile flew overhead while Merlin teleported up to the beast to sit on it’s back. While flying, Merlin could see the people he requested starting to make their way towards the bridge. Before landing, Merlin secured his hood and implemented the spell for his voice change.

“Greetings and Salutations, Grettir,” Merlin greeted. “Ayen informed me of our guests.” Merlin then turned towards where he sensed his father. “Greetings, Dragonlord Balinor. Won’t you step into the open?” Merlin stayed strong as relief flooded him at seeing Balinor, alive and whole, walkout from the trees.

“You managed to ride a wyvern well,” Balinor complemented. “How?”

“Because, like you, I am a Dragonlord,” Merlin explained. “They listen to me and they live in peace. I am known as Emrys.” Balinor’s eyes widened at this. “The worst of the prophecy has already happened and I have come back in time with more knowledge than anyone can learn in a single lifetime to help bring peace to the land. I am asking you to give up any hatred you have towards the Pendragons in favor of peace.”

“But Uther-”

“Uther is the father of the Once and Future King. He is a tyrant and I already have a plan for him,” Merlin interrupted. “I will be leaving in a little over two years to look after my king and to make sure Uther is properly punished this time. But my question is, are you ready to let go of hate and resentment for peace?”

“Will Uther really pay for his crimes?” Balinor asked.

“Arthur Pendragon will be a more fair and just King than his father and will abide by what is right. Even if the criminal is his own father.”

“Then I will join you in peace,” Balinor confirmed after an extended pause.

“Excellent,” Merlin said with a smile. “I intend to have you as a part of my council and be in charge of the dragons and those of the dragon families that are to come. However, I will allow you to rest first and become acquainted with Kynaston.” Merlin waved for Balinor to follow him as Irvos flew off.

“Dragons? Plural?” Balinor asked.

“Yes. I plan to release Kilgharrah should he choose peace instead of vengeance and I currently have three eggs hidden away and a fourth in a tomb that I still need to get.” Merlin then switched the subject. “I have to go lead some orphans here, so I’m afraid I’ll have to leave you with my mother to show you around and where you can stay and tell you everything you need to know,” Merlin informed, hiding a smirk from Balinor as he lowered his hood. 

“Mother!” Merlin shouted, seeing Hunith in a simple leaf green velvet dress. Her hair rested in waves over her shoulders with her green-gold circlet resting gently upon her head and an emerald the shape of a beech leaf sat in the middle. “Lord Balinor, come meet my mother.” Merlin relished their shocked states before kissing his mother’s cheek. “You two get acquainted,” Merlin whispered to her, getting a light smack in the arm and a light blush from his mother. Merlin laughed before running off to go find some children.

Merlin pulled his hood up and let his magic reach out to find the children. As soon as he entered the clearing they were camped in, three ten-year-olds tackled him to the ground, one holding a knife to his throat. 

“Who are you?” The boy who held a knife to his throat asked. Merlin couldn’t see the other two clearly but he could see the boy with the knife, who was in front of the other two. The boy had dirt-covered black hair with dark brown eyes and a bit of dust on the side of his nose. Merlin used magic to lift all three children off of him while also casting a quick shield to fend off two children not floating from hitting him with magic. 

“Good spell work,” Merlin complemented. “I am known as Emrys, among other names.” There are a few gasps as some of the children recognized the name. “I have come to safely lead you to Kynaston, the magical safe haven. There is a group of people waiting for you to show you around the kingdom and take care of you.”

“Why should we trust you?” The knife boy asked. 

Merlin set down the three children and took in the clearing. Almost two dozen children ranging from ages five to sixteen stood in the clearing, messy and hungry and tired. Each one stared back at him with curiosity. Before he could say anything more, a trill rang throughout the clearing and fireball flew towards Merlin’s shoulder. This excited the children and several backed away in surprise and fear. Wings sprouted from the fireball before it landed on Merlin’s shoulder and revealed a Phoenix.

“Welcome back, Archimedes,” Merlin greeted. “I assume your mission was a success?” The Phoenix trilled again as he bobbed his head.

“You can speak to him?” A little seven-year-old girl asked. She wore a little brown dress but she did not wear shoes. Her lightly freckled face and bright green eyes were framed by a mop of bright curly long red hair. She reminded him of a little princess he once saw.

“Yes, Archimedes is my Familiar,” Merlin answered. “He helps me with bigger spells that my body wouldn’t usually be able to take without seriously injuring myself. He’s also a trusted friend and companion and has kept me company for many long years.”

“Why would you want to help a bunch of orphans?” A sixteen-year-old boy on the other side of the clearing asked.

“I was given the opportunity to travel back in time to save the Once and Future King, but I was gifted with going back a few years before meeting my King to create a safe place for everyone who needs it and wants peace,” Merlin explained. “I intend to save as many lives as possible, including every orphan possible.”

Merlin watched as three of the older children grouped together, obviously the leaders of the pack of children, and conversed quietly. During the debate, the little red-haired girl walked up to Merlin and Archimedes.

“Even if the others don’t, I would like to go with you, Emrys,” the little girl said.

“Thank you, young one,” Merlin said with a smile. “May I ask what your name is?”

“My name is Ren, sir,” she said.

“Well, Ren, you speak very well for someone so young.”

“Momma and Papa taught me before mean men in shiny clothes killed them.” Merlin winced at her answer. “I miss them.” A tear started to roll down her eye and Archimedes moved a wing to wipe the tear away. The phoenix trilled to Ren, causing Merlin to smile. “What did he say?”

“He said not to cry because the future will be brighter,” Merlin translated. 

“We’ll go with you,” a boy from the leader group said, getting Merlin’s attention. Merlin nodded in acknowledgment, picked up Ren, and led them to Grettir’s bridge where they crossed. Merlin introduced the children to each member helping them. He walked back with them, accidentally bonding with Ren along the way. That night, Dragoon interrupted his nightly routine to inform him that there was a certain little girl asking for him. Merlin teleported to the dorm wing of the castle and followed Dragoon to Ren’s room.

“What’s wrong, Ren?” Merlin asked, scooping her up into a hug.

“I saw them dying again,” Ren sniffled. 

“It’s alright, little one,” Merlin cooed. “You’re safe now. We may not be able to help them, but we can still protect others from suffering the same fate.”

“Em, I don’t want to lose anyone else,” she whispered, hugging him closer to her.

“We cannot stop death, it’s what helps to balance the world,” Merlin said. “But I can promise that you won’t lose me, I’m immortal until the Celestials say it’s time for me to go.”

“Immortal?” She asked slowly, trying out the world.

“It means I cannot die,” Merlin answered. Ren giggled when Merlin’s face scrunched up. “That’s not entirely true. I still die, but I don’t stay dead. I’m usually up and moving again after a few minutes. Either way, you’ll probably grow old and grey before I have the ability to die fully.”

Ren smiled up at him before cuddling close and falling asleep soon after. Archimedes flew in and landed on the shoulder Ren wasn’t sleeping on. The bird looked from the girl to Merlin and back a couple of times before giving Merlin a look.

“Shut up, Archimedes,” Merlin said, scowling at the bird. “I know I’m hooked.” The phoenix gave a quiet trill. “I’ll ask her after she’s settled in and give her time to think about her answer.”

**Line Break**

Merlin and Archimedes looked for Percival first, finding him a two days walk from Kynaston. Merlin and Archimedes, who kept to his owl form, made their way into the little farming village. Merlin saw Percival talking with a petite woman, who held the hand of a nine-year-old boy. He stayed at a distance, just watching his friend for a moment before walking over to them.

“Greetings, Percival,” Merlin greeted. “If you have some time, I’d like to talk to you about something.”

“What do you want to talk about?” Percival asked, cautiously.

“We should take this inside,” Merlin suggested. “I know I’m probably coming off as strange or creepy at the moment, but I promise that I’m only trying to protect you and your family.”

“Amirah, why don’t you take Milo for a walk,” Percival asked, sending them on their way before inviting Merlin into the house.

Merlin talks to him about coming to live in Kynaston, not informing him that he is the king. Merlin also explained that Kynaston is a magical safe haven for all who need it. He also offers a position of Knighthood for Percival, hoping to have all of Arthur’s knights ready for when he is ready to be King. In the end, Merlin leaves without him to give him time to think it over. Next, he finds Elyan as a blacksmith in Cenred’s kingdom and repeated the process, leaving to give the blacksmith time to think about the offer. While camping in the woods between visits, Ayen and Merlin would talk about random subjects.

“Some of the other elves and I have noticed that a few magic-users are trying to recreate some of the different metal horseless wagons but using magic as the energy to run it,” Ayen informed.

“Ah, you mean cars and automobiles, right?” Merlin asked, receiving a nod from Ayen. “That might cause some problems for those without magic. Maybe I should find something that can hold some magic in it, just enough for them to be able to use magic fueled technology. I would need to use something that can hold the magic for years if need be.”

The travelers found Lancelot next in a little fishing village and repeated the process for the third time. Surprisingly, Lancelot quickly agreed to be one of Kynaston’s knights without needing to think it over for too long.

“Just like that?” Merlin asked. “I was going to give you time to think about it since I still need to go find one more person.”

“I’ve always wanted to be a knight,” Lancelot said. “It sounds like a Kynaston is an honorable place to aid.” Merlin couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

“Well, I suggest you pack a satchel of what you’ll need and I can ask Ayen to send the rest to your room in Kynaston,” Merlin suggested.

“Who is Ayen?” Lance asked. Merlin’s House Elf popped into the room, startling Lancelot.

“I will take care of everything once Sir Lancelot has finished, Master Merlin,” Ayen said.

“Thank you, Ayen,” Merlin said as Lancelot began to pack what he needed. “How is Ren?”

“Young Ms. Ren is doing well,” Ayen replied. “In fact, she asked me to tell you to check your communicator when I last visited.”

“Who’s Ren?” Lancelot asked, closing his satchel as Ayen began to work.

“She’s one of the orphans who recently came to Kynaston,” Merlin answered as he took his communicator out of his pocket. “She and I ended up bonding quickly and I-” Merlin cut himself off and stared wide-eyed at the screen. Archimedes gave a joyful trill and flapped his wings.

“What is it?” Lance asked, walking closer to Merlin.

“Ren sent me a copy of her grades, um… a copy of how well she’s learning,” Merlin explained, realizing ‘grades’ wasn’t the word normally used for schooling in this era. “She’s excelling faster than others her age. She’s a little genius.” Lancelot smiled at Merlin, not bothering to mention the proud fatherly look Merlin currently wore on his face.

“Master Merlin, why don’t you go on ahead while I finish packing everything up,” Ayen suggested. “I’ll catch up when I’m done.”

“Thank you, my friend,” Merlin said gratefully, patting the little elf’s shoulder. Merlin, Archimedes, and Lancelot began their journey to find Gwaine. All the while, Archimedes began to warm up to Lancelot more quickly than he would with anyone else.

They find Gwaine in a tavern in Caerleon. They talk and Merlin and Lancelot joined Gwaine for a while (becoming closer to Gwaine once again) at the tavern for a few drinks until they convince the drunken knight to join their journey.

“Are you planning to offer a position as a knight to Gwaine too?” Lancelot asked, skeptically, while Gwaine was asleep.

“Yes, but I have to take a long way around for this,” Merlin said. Then he noticed Lancelot’s look. “Don’t give me that look, Gwaine is nobler than he appears.” A few days later, they made it back to Elyan. 

“I’ll join the Knights of Kynaston but only if you have a way to bring all of my tools with,” Elyan said.

“Would you be fine with having it wait in your room while we travel there?” Merlin asked. “We have one more stop to make before going to Kynaston.”

“That’s acceptable,” Elyan agreed before jumping slightly as Ayen popped into the room.

“I will pack everything for you, Sir Elyan, if you’ll gather things you’ll need for a week’s travel,” Ayen suggested as he began packing.

“Wha-”

“Ayen is my personal House Elf,” Merlin explained, gesturing for Elyan to start packing. “He’s been very helpful since he came into my service and a great friend. I am thankful for his assistance.” Merlin smiled as Ayen’s ears turned pink in embarrassment. It wasn’t long after that before the group was off to meet up with Percival and his family, who also agreed to join.

“I hope you don’t mind that my sister and nephew join us,” Percival said.

“It’s no problem at all,” Merlin reassured. “They will be safe in Kynaston.” 

Of course, Merlin, being the observant person that he was now, noticed how smitten Gwaine ends up being to Percival. Gwaine took every opportunity he could to be near Percival, who was oblivious to his advances.

‘ _ That explains why Percy mourned longer than the rest of us when Gwaine died, _ ’ Merlin thought. Archimedes gave Merlin a questioning coo. ‘ _ No, but I think Percy didn’t realize his feelings for Gwaine until it was too late like I did. _ ’

Gwaine starts asking about Kynaston, since it came up several times by this point and they were currently resting at Percival’s home until they journeyed to Kynaston, and Merlin tells him everything he told Percival and Elyan. Occasionally, through his explanation, someone other than Merlin will try to pet Archimedes and get their fingers nipped in retaliation and a loud screech. Lancelot was the only one Archimedes didn’t act like that with and only because he didn’t go chasing Archimedes for affection.

“So you talked to these three and have offered them positions of knights that your king wanted them to have, should I assume that he wants to give me a position too?” Gwaine asked.

“Oh yes, but I figured you wouldn’t want it,” Merlin answered

“I refuse to serve a noble,” Gwaine agreed

“Even one who grew up as a peasant?” Merlin asked.

“He’s still a noble,” Gwaine answered.

“Technically the original king of the land insisted on Emrys being his successor,” Merlin explained. “All Emrys wanted to do was create a safe haven for those who needed it, whether they had magic or not.” 

“What’s your issue with nobles, anyways?” Elyan asked Gwaine.

“He had a bad history with nobles,” Merlin answered.

“How the hell do you know that?” Gwaine asked.

“You told me about it in another life.” 

“Merlin, you said the old king gave the land to Emrys,” Percival said. “Are you referring to the Emrys from the prophecies?”

“What prophecy?” Gwaine, Lance, and Elyan ask.

“There is a prophecy of the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion and bring the land to a Golden Age,” Merlin explained. “By his side will stand Emrys, the most powerful magic-user to ever live. Emrys will protect the Once and Future King and guide him from danger.”

“Well shit,” Gwaine said, shocked. “Why would anyone refuse a powerful sorcerer?”

“Why do you think I didn’t tell anyone who he was before now?” Merlin asked. “Emrys will not force anyone to take a position in his kingdom. He will offer it but if you don’t want to take the position then you don’t have to. He doesn’t exactly like taking away people’s free will unless it’s to protect them. Even then, he hates having to do that. In fact, he hates all magic that manipulates or controls the mind in any way. If used often enough, it can cause irreparable damage to the victim.”

“This Emrys, he only wanted to make a safe haven?” Elyan asked. Merlin nods, more than willing to answer Elyan’s questions. Especially since Elyan lived in Camelot for a long while before going off on his own. 

“He does not intend to attack anyone either. He might start trying to peacefully make alliances with other kingdoms but that probably won’t be for a while yet. He wants to make sure his people are settled before reaching out to start making alliances. So, do you all still wish to come to Kynaston? One of the Forest Elves makes some of the best mead you will ever have.” Merlin directed the last part to Gwaine

“I’ll be the judge of that!” Gwaine shouted while the others confirm that they still want to go if only to see what a magical safe haven created by a powerful magic-user looked like. Merlin then goes into talking about Emrys’ plans to save everyone.

**Line Break**

The rest of the journey was uneventful except Ayen disappearing on the last day to make sure the rooms were ready for everyone. Merlin found it hilarious to watch Gwaine try to tell kid-friendly versions of his debauchery. However, when they neared what used to be the Perilous Lands, the knights, Amirah, and Milo all began to slow down. 

“Merlin, you never said that Kynaston is the Perilous lands. Nothing grows there,” Lance stated.

“That’s just an illusion from the protective barrier. I assure you that the land itself is very fertile now,” Merlin said. Archimedes jumped off of Merlin’s shoulder and flew ahead of them, turning into his phoenix self, and surprised the others by disappearing past the barrier.

Merlin led them to the bridge where Grettir meets them, surprising Gwaine just like before. Gwaine pulled his sword out on the bridge keeper and it instantly turned into flowers, amusing Merlin, Lance, and Milo and terrifying the others. Merlin snorts his amusement, remembering the first time he came here with Gwaine.

“It is not very kingly to  _ snort _ , sire,” Grettir lightly scolded, causing all of Merlin’s companions to stare at the warlock in shock.

“Should I assume that Sir Gwaine will have his sword back once we cross over?” Merlin asked, ignoring the stares and Grettir’s scolding. Grettir answered the affirmative before stepping aside to allow them passage

“ _ Your _ King Emrys?!” Gwaine asked, giving Merlin the stink eye.

“Not by choice,” Merlin answered. “But I wouldn’t give it up either. I can do so much good with this land. Protect so many people this way. Besides, I thought you didn’t care about someone’s status.” Gwaine eventually calmed down, seeing as Merlin seemed to want to go into danger to save more people when Merlin explained his planned trip to Camelot.

Merlin took them to the council room, Dragoon showed Percival’s sister and nephew around the castle, and showed them in hologram form who they once were and explained to them fully what he is doing. Merlin then allowed Dragoon to give them a tour while he went off to spend time with Ren.

**Line Break**

‘ _ Magic, _ ’ Grettir called in Merlin’s head just as he finished talking with his mother about his future travel plans to gain a few more allies. ‘ _ There are two High Priestesses at the border. _ ’

‘ _ Thank you, Grettir. I’ll be there shortly, _ ’ Merlin replied.

“Archimedes!” Merlin called as he shifted into his black hood and called Irvos. The phoenix flew in alongside Merlin and Irvos as they flew to the border. The first thing he noticed before anyone spoke, was that Morgause seemed to glow a faint pale green. Archimedes trilled as he landed on Merlin’s shoulder. ‘ _ I see it too, Archimedes. It’s just like Amya, but not as bright as it should be. _ ’

“So you’re Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer to ever live,” Nimueh said.

“Warlock, technically,” Merlin answered, his voice echoing. “I have created a safe haven for all who want peace and protection. I would like it if you two were to join me, but know that if you threaten Arthur Pendragon’s life, I will stop you.”

“You would side with the Pendragons?” Morgause asked, fury in her eyes.

“I side with Justice and Peace and My King,” Merlin corrected. “Uther is to blame for my kin’s death, but Arthur is not. Arthur only knows what he was raised to believe.”

“No!” Nimueh shouted. “I will not stand beside a man who condones the murders of his own kin!” Before Merlin could give them more information about what Kynaston was really about, the two priestesses disappeared in a gust of wind.

“Well,” Merlin said with a sigh. “That could have gone better.” Grettir and Archimedes nodded in agreement. “How have the borders been, Grettir?” Merlin asked.

“So far, no hostiles have tried to enter,” Grettir said.

“I’m glad, that means that the beacon is working well,” Merlin said.

“Sire, did you purposely want the priestesses here?”

“Yes,” Merlin said with a smile. “They were a could of the people who I knew would give me more trouble. I’m hoping that warning them now will either get them to our side sooner or push them to make a move against me in an attempt to get me out of the way. There will be one more person, but I’m mostly calling him here to warn him against going after the Pendragons. Honestly, out of all the many people who I know can be redeemed, this one can’t.”

Merlin shook his head to stop the growling that slipped out and turned to climb onto Irvos only to stop when he heard horse steps. He waited next to Grettir as a man on horseback slowly came into view. 

“Agravaine,” Merlin greeted coldly. “I was wondering when you’d arrive. I am Emrys, leader of the magical safe haven.” Those of Kynaston could see the glimmer that appeared in Agravaine’s eyes.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lord Emrys,” Agravaine greeted, dismounting his horse and walking over to Merlin with a hand out to shake. “I’m sure we can come-”

“Do not get comfortable, Agravaine,” Merlin said, stopping the man with his word. “I’ve called you here to warn you. Should you attempt to harm the Pendragons, I  _ will _ call lightning down upon you and turn you to ash.”

“You would side with those who wouldn’t care about killing your kind?” Agravaine asked.

“There is more going on then you know about, I would suggest you stay out of my way,” Merlin warned before climbing onto Irvos as Archimedes took to the skies. ‘ _ Don’t go easy on him, Grettir. He made Arthur almost cause a war last time. _ ’

‘ _ Yes, Sire. _ ’

‘ _ I thought you were just exaggerating, _ ’ Archimedes said. ‘ _ That human was greasier than those pig-cow sandwiches. _ ’

‘ _ Hamburgers, Archimedes, _ ’ Merlin thought with a sigh. ‘ _ They’re called Hamburgers. _ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I wanted to post this on Friday but it wasn't quite finished yet.
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments, even if you think you might sound weird about it. I appreciate any comments or constructive criticisms you feel like sharing. I hope you all enjoyed this. Stay tuned for the next chapter "Allies".


	4. Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin solves some issues by creating Allies.

**Past**

Merlin opened his eyes to find himself washed up in a water cave. Hot tears streamed down his face as he hammered his fists on the wet stone he laid on in frustration. He turned to the water to try again but stopped when something tried to blind him with light.

“No…” He whispered once he moved enough to see what tried to blind him, hope threatening to burst within him when he saw something in the water. “It can’t be.”

On the bottom of the pool of water, sat a large blue rock in more of an oval shape, the glowing algae made the egg-like-rock glitter under the water. Merlin couldn’t resist, he needed to know for sure. He dove under, holding his breath to retrieve the rock and bring it to the surface. He carefully placed the rock on the stone floor of the cave before lifting himself up to sit next to it. Merlin picked it up and examined it.

He began to smile, hope renewing itself within him. With his suspicions confirmed, Merlin cradled the dragon egg close to his chest before standing to his feet to explore the cave in hopes of finding a way back to shore. It took him a while but Merlin found a slope in the cave that led to a forest, thankful when he found it came out close to Kilgharrah’s cave where he left all of his belongings before jumping off the cliff. 

Merlin debated calling the little dragon out just to have a companion in the days to come but decided not to, thinking the dragon safer in the egg for now. Merlin carefully placed the blue egg in his bag before drying himself off with his magic. Merlin said a final goodbye to Kilgharrah’s cave before going off on a journey for more dragon eggs, talking to the blue dragon egg nearly the whole time.

**Present**

Merlin began to set up seals for the royal family so that he could add them to the nobility books and scrolls later. Merlin chose the flag emblem as the Royal Family Seal and crest, Hunith chose a simple dove in flight with a single rose in its beak, and Balinor chose a dragon face breathing fire. Merlin decided to use his seal from his Court Sorcerer days as his personal seal, a dragon in flight with a hollow in the middle in the shape of a Merlin bird in flight.

After making sure Dragoon had all of the new information, Merlin sat back with a sigh. Everything was starting to calm down now, although there were the occasional accidents with the civilians and the new appliances but that had slowly been lowering over time. Merlin sighed again when he thought of all the things he still needed to do before going to Camelot in another year and a half.

He needed to find Freya, since she hadn’t arrived yet, and break her curse if she still had one on her. Find a portable magic source or hold for everyone to carry around and make it easier to work the new magical appliances that some were creating. He also needed to request armor for his knights and a sword for himself from the dwarfs. He needed to perform his monthly check up on the people to ensure their safety. He also needed to talk to King Odin and Queen Mab about creating peace between their lands. He still needed to knight his future knights and the Valkyries as well as train with them. He needed to create his first council meeting soon too so that everyone knew who to go to. Once his sword was finished, he needed to pay a visit to Gaius and Kilgharrah. He wanted Gaius to willingly help him hide in Camelot and wanted to ensure Kilgharrah didn’t take his revenge out on the people of Camelot. Then he needed to pick up Aithusa’s egg and hatch all four eggs. He also needed to check on the classes from time to time to make sure no one was getting lost. He needed to create several protection charms as well as a portal between Kynaston and Camelot. Finally, he still needed to pack for Camelot.

Merlin wrote two letters, one to King Odin and one to Queen Mab, requesting a meeting to discuss peace. He then sent the letter with Archimedes while he set aside his work for the day and moved over to one of his many stress-relieving projects. In this case, sketching. Merlin suspected his mother and father would end up together again and he wanted to be prepared for the day, so he started making several sketches of different types of wedding dresses for his mother. He played with different designs and colors, never settling on anything specific, until there was a knock on the door.

“Hey, Merlin!” Gwaine greeted as Ayen let him in. “Ready for a night out to the tavern?”

“I’ve been ready,” Merlin shot back. “You’re just late.” Gwaine laughed as the two started to head out.

**Line Break**

Merlin blew a tuft of hair out of his face as he and Gwaine walked through the woods. Merlin forgot how much ail Gwaine could drink when he went to the tavern with the future knights a week ago. If he had remembered, he wouldn’t have made the bet with Gwaine, which resulted in Merlin having hair long enough to reach just past his shoulders. Gwaine snickered as Merlin growled at another tuft of hair falling in his face.

“That is _it!_ ” Merlin growled, conjuring a scrunchy and tying his hair into a bun. Merlin liked his hair long, it was a style he hadn’t considered trying before, but he hated it falling in his face. He determined that he would need to look up how to style his hair when he returned to Kynaston.

“So what are we looking for, Merlin?” Gwaine asked as they made their way across a clearing. Yesterday, Merlin intended to make it a quick trip with Archimedes but then Gwaine invited himself along.

“We’re going to different druid camps to ask if they know where a girl named Freya is,” Merlin said. “With any luck, we’ll make it to her before she gets cursed. If not, then I’ll have to dismantle the curse and get rid of it and that could go one of two ways depending on how close the curse is to her own magic. If we aren’t lucky, we’ll need to keep an ear out on any information about a Bastet.”

“What’s a Bastet?” Gwaine asked.

“A Bastet is a magical creature that resembles a black panther with bat-like wings,” Merlin explained, pulling a picture of it up on his communicator to show him. 

Merlin suddenly shushed Gwaine before he could say anything. The three stayed quiet until they heard a whimper. Archimedes flew from the trees to follow the sound, the two following the bird. Archimedes soon found Freya curled up next to a tree and lands next to her to wait for the others. Merlin kneeled in front of her while she eyed him and Gwaine warily. 

“Hello, Freya,” Merlin greeted. “I’m Merlin, also known as Emrys.” Freya’s eyes zeroed in on him, listening intently to him. “We didn’t get here in time, did we? You’ve been cursed already, right?”

“Yes,” Freya said softly. 

“It’s going to be okay, I’ll make sure the curse is broken and then we’ll return to Kynaston,” Merlin explained. Merlin lifts his hand to examine the curse. “Well, the good news is that I can break the curse with very little damage. The bad news is that it’s going to still hurt a bit, but if I put you to sleep, you shouldn’t feel anything. Are you ready?” 

She nodded and he put her to sleep with a twitch of his fingers, catching her before she fell and gently laid her on the ground. It doesn’t take long after that to break her curse and allow her to wake up on her own. Merlin was thankful that they weren’t too far from Kynaston and that Freya seemed to have been making her way to Kynaston on her own.

Unfortunately, a bit of trouble reared its head as soon as Merlin and Gwaine brought Freya to the druids. The sorceress who cursed Freya came up to them to complain about Freya’s presence.

“Enough,” Merlin told the sorceress calmly. “Freya never intended to kill your son. His death happened because she was trying to protect herself.” Merlin could see the sorceress gearing up to start an argument while a crowd started to form to see what he would do. “I understand…” Merlin interrupted before she could get going. “I understand that you are upset that your son is gone, but that gives you no reason to unjustly punish someone who was protecting themself. I have rebuilt the Perilous lands as a safe haven for _all_ who want peace! Your curse holds no justice. I suggest you make peace now before you find out the extent I have gone to protect my people later. This will be your only warning.” With that, Merlin lets a Forest elf show Freya where she could stay before turning back to the sorceress. 

“And before you even think about it, I put up a Geas when rebuilding the Perilous Lands. All Magical and Non Magical violence will be regulated based on the intent of the person. So should you attempt to harm Freya, or anyone else, it will not work. All Malicious magic will be absorbed by the Geas, making it stronger than before. Any pain from physical harm will not injure the victim but will hurt the one going after the victim. Punishments will be enforced by the Geas. You have all been warned. Now, please spread the news.”

“Aunt Freya!” Merlin heard the shout as people started to clear. He turned in time to see Ren jump into Freya’s arms and watched the two reunite. He then noticed Ren holding a portable screen as it continued to play a movie.

“Hello Ren,” Merlin greeted as Gwaine returned to the knights’ quarters. “What are you watching?”

“Hello, Em!” Ren greeted, pulling the screen closer to him. “I’m watching a moving picture story called ‘Atlantis: The Lost Empire’.” On the screen showed Milo showing princess Kida how to turn the stone vehicle on using a crystal gem that each Atlantian wore around their neck.

“Ren,” Merlin whispered, a smile slowly growing on his face. “I think you just solved one of my problems.” Merlin then kissed the top of Ren’s head before running back to the castle. He now had an idea of how the Mutes could use the magic-run tech that was being created and would need to visit the crystal caves to study the crystals so he could make his own version for the people.

Merlin saw Archimedes suddenly take off before he headed to the Royal Forge where the dwarves had taken up residence to request armor for his future knights and a sword for himself that could be burnished in dragon’s breath when the time comes.

On the way back to his room, Archimedes reappeared with letters from both King Odin and Queen Mab, agreeing to listen to what he had to offer for peace. Merlin decided that he would take the next two days to settle any disputes or concerns his people had before taking off to talk to Odin and Mab and visit the Crystal Caves.

**Line Break**

Merlin landed flat on his back on his back in his bed, still wearing his knighting armor (courtesy of the dwarves), with a sigh. Merlin just finished knighting the Valkyries, Will, Gwaine, Lance, Percy, and Elyan and now had an hour before his first proper council meeting was in session. The last month, at least for Merlin, had been busy but rewarding. 

He traveled first to Cornwall to talk to Odin. The poor man still grieved his son and it took Merlin having to show the battle to the king before he agreed not to go after Arthur. Of course, Merlin went as King Merlin Ambrosius of Kynaston to ensure King Odin would listen to him. In the end, as a thank you for stopping what could have eventually led to war, King Odin accepted a peace treaty with Kynaston, not yet ready to trade goods or knowledge with one another. 

Next, Merlin visited Queen Mab near the Dark Tower. She was easier to talk to and she allowed him to place an illusion charm around the tower to prevent anyone with ill intent to go near it. Of course, Merlin had a hard time trying to keep a straight face every time she tried to climb onto the back of an annoyed Archimedes.

Merlin’s final destination was the Crystal Cave where he talked to Taliesin about all that was and is before studying the crystals. To Merlin’s delight, he found that it would not be hard to mimic their magic without including seeing the future. Merlin and Archimedes then visited a few mountains to gather enough crystals. On the return trip to Kynaston, Merlin decided to add in protection spells to the crystals so that those traveling outside of Kynaston are protected outside of the borders. Three days later and Merlin had the house elves deliver the crystals to each citizen, keeping four in a box for Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, and Leon once they were on the side of Magic.

“Master Emrys, everyone is waiting in the council room for you,” Ayen announced as he popped into the room.

“Thank you, Ayen,” Merlin said with a smile as he got up and changed into a simple outfit. He wore black trousers and boots with a blue shirt and red neckerchief. “Please let them know I’ll be there momentarily.” Ayen bowed before disappearing from the room. 

Archimedes landed on Merlin’s shoulder before they headed out and walked to the council room. Archimedes soon got tired of the walk and teleported Merlin and himself in a blaze of fire to the council room. Merlin gave Archimedes an annoyed look but soon turned to the Council Members. In order, the seating arrangement starting from Merlin’s right was Hildr, the Head of the Knights and Valkyries; Iseldir, Head of the School and voice of the People; Hunith, his mother and Head of the Finances and Second in Command alongside Balinor; Balinor, his father and Head of the Dragons when they finally arrive; Alice, the Court Physician who’s also been studying the new medicine and technology; Anhora, Head of all the other Magical creatures; Jandar, Head of the House Elves and staff members; Snadus Trollbow, Head of the Dwarves and the Royal Forge; and finally his knights that will stay in Camelot with him when the time comes, Will, Elyan, Lancelot, Percival, and Gwaine. 

After a quick greeting and introduction, Merlin asked if there were any concerns. So far everything was peaceful so Merlin went to the next business.

“I would like each of your positions to have a crest for future generations to recognize. I’m not going to give you a deadline for this but I would like you to enter it in with Dragoon so that he has it on file. Will, Gwaine, Elyan, Lance, and Percy, I want each of you to create a family crest. Camelot will still be under Uther’s rule when you come over and it’ll be easier for Uther to trust your word if he thinks you all are nobles. Gwaine, don’t even start about nobility because I know for a fact that you were one of Arthur Pendragon’s closest friends while he was still prince as well as his king years.”

The other knights smirked a bit at Gwaine’s pout while Merlin turned the next order of business.

“Snadus, how long until the sword is done?” Merlin asked the dwarf chief.

“The heads of design have finished planning it this morning,” the dwarf replied. “It’ll be ready in the next day or two depending on if they can find all of the materials for it.”

“Let me know if they need help,” Merlin said with a nod. “Once the sword is complete, I will leave at sundown to Camelot to gain Gaius’ help for when I leave for Camelot as well as free Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon.”

“Are you sure that is wise, son?” Balinor asked. “Kilgharrah has been imprisoned for nearly twenty years. He is bound to resent Uther for that.”

“I have an incentive for Kilgharrah not to attack Camelot,” Merlin answered. “During my travels in the future that once was, I found three dragon eggs. There is one other egg that I will pick up on the way back after freeing Kilgharrah. Would you like to help me hatch them, father?”

“No, I trust you know what you’re doing,” Balinor answered with a smile.

Merlin made sure there were no more questions before ending their first meeting. He planned to go to bed early.

**Line Break**

As promised, Snadus presented Merlin with his new sword a day and a half after the council meeting. Merlin admired the sword as he thanked Snadus. The blade itself reminded Merlin of Excalibur, with the exception that there were no markings engraved and a black metal was used for the blade. However, he found the hilt fascinating. He suspected one of the designers used Dragoon to reference Excalibur because the design of the hilt was simple but represented him well. The pommel took the shape of a dark silver egg, the grip had the texture of dragon scales in the color of red, and the rain-guard looked like dark silver dragon wings. Merlin’s sword almost looked like an inverted version of Excalibur, a sword that could equal Arthur’s sword. The other side of the coin.

“Thank you, Snadus,” Merlin said. “It’s perfect. I will send a notice to everyone that I will be out this evening and that we will have a celebration for dragon hatchlings tomorrow afternoon.”

“Thank you, sire,” the dwarf answered before returning to the forge.

“Dragoon,” Merlin called as he started making his way to his room. 

“Yes, sir,” the AI answered, appearing next to Merlin and walking with him.

“Please inform everyone from my council as well as my Camelot knights that I will be leaving this evening to gather Kilgharrah and the final Dragon egg. After that, inform all of the citizens of Kynaston that I will be performing the hatching of the dragon eggs from the courtyard balcony tomorrow afternoon.”

“Will that be all?” Dragoon asked.

“I would appreciate it if you helped the elves in the kitchen prepare a feast for the kingdom in celebration if they need the extra help,” Merlin answered. “That is all.”

“Yes, sir.” Dragoon disappeared as Merlin reached his room and entered.

Merlin went straight to his desk and wrote letters to both Queen Mab and King Odin, inviting them to the hatching celebration the next day and that he would send a House Elf for them. He sent the letters off with Archimedes, knowing his familiar would return when he needed to leave for Camelot. Lo and behold, Archimedes returned with a reply from both rulers accepting the invitation by the evening meal. Odin did state in his letter that he would bring one of his best knights as a guard, which Merlin thought was acceptable.

“Ayen,” Merlin called, waiting for his elf to appear. “Would you and/or another House Elf please fetch King Odin and his guard from Cornwall and Queen Mab from the Impenetrable Forest tomorrow for the Celebration?”

“Yes, Master Emrys,” Ayen answered before popping away to make the arrangements.

After the sun sank below the horizon, Merlin dressed in his ‘Emrys clothes’, sword attached to his hip, and allowed Archimedes to teleport them to the tower that the wyverns liked to rest on. Thankfully, Irvos seemed to understand Merlin’s need for a ride at such a late hour and had been waiting for him.

“Good evening, Irvos,” Merlin greeted, petting the wyvern’s head. “I need you to fly over Camelot for me, preferably near the castle. I’ll teleport to Gaius’ quarters from there. Stay close in case Kilgharrah refuses to come with me but you are free to return and rest as soon as you see us come up.” Irvos nearly purred at Merlin and pushed his head a little more into Merlin’s hand like a cat before moving to make it easier for him to climb on. 

Getting to Camelot by air doesn’t take long and soon Merlin teleported into Gaius’ chambers while Archimedes flew in through a window, after double-checking to see if the physician was alone. Gaius sat at his table, writing in a book by candlelight and not noticing his guest until the Phoenix flew in and landed on Merlin’s shoulder.

“Fear not, Gaius. I come in peace,” Merlin said, making sure his voice was distorted in case someone happened to arrive and overhear them.

“Who are you?” The physician asked. Merlin reached his magic out to check for eavesdroppers.

“I’m Merlin, Hunith’s son,” Merlin answered after taking down his hood.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in Ealdor?”

“I came to take the dragon to Kynaston, the magical safe haven and kingdom. I have an incentive for him not to attack Camelot. However, the dragon is not the only reason I am here. I’m here because I’m hoping you will help me.”

“Help you with what? You’re not planning to kill Uther, are you?” Worry filled Gaius’ face.

“There are many things you do not know, old friend,” Merlin said, a fond smile on his face. “One of which is the truth behind the past of the Pendragons and Dragonlords. What Uther has done, he’s done out of blind revenge for his ancestors. I will not kill him, but it will be his son’s decision on what happens to him in the end. In the meantime, in a little over a year, I plan to come back to Camelot. While here, I intend to do everything I can to protect Arthur Pendragon.”

“Why the prince?” The physician asked, raising ‘The Eyebrow’.

“Because the druids call me Emrys and Arthur the Once and Future King.” Gaius’s eyes widen at this. “The tragedy part of the prophecy has already come to pass. Now, I know how to help Arthur bring about a Golden Age.”

“What you’re doing is very risky, I hope you have a plan.”

“Yes. I can stay fairly close to Arthur by starting as your apprentice first. It would be better if I could be a knight or a witchfinder, but there are too many risks and fabrications necessary for those. When I do come, I’ll be needing a place to stay. Preferably with someone I trust. You, if you’re willing.”

“So you’re asking me to hide you from the king?”

“I am trying to save as many as I can in this lifetime. What Uther has done, and is currently doing, is worse than you think. The more people I can save, the better. I’m also trying to advance technology and medicine by thousands of years in Kynaston,” Merlin explained. “Once I free the dragon, it’ll take time before they notice his disappearance, if they even notice at all before I get here. If they do realize then say that Aredian is busy. I have no doubt that he will be busy with how many magic users and magical beings have been disappearing lately. Try to keep a witchfinder from coming to Camelot for as long as you can.”

“Alright, I’ll help,” Gaius said.

“Thank you, my friend,” Merlin said, smiling at his old mentor. “In another lifetime, you were like a father to me. I’m glad to have you on my side once again.”

Merlin then raised his hood again and snuck out of the physician’s quarters, using his old route to sneak into Kilgharrah’s cave like old times. Archimedes stayed firmly on his shoulder the entire time. Merlin was tempted to mentally call Kilgharrah like the dragon did to him the first time but chose to go the more Dragonlord way.

“ **O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes** ,” Merlin called once he stood at the edge of the cave, a blue light sphere in hand for light. Kilgharrah landed in front of him and instantly became confused by the Dragonlord in front of him. Archimedes sat on Merlin’s shoulder, watching the dragon carefully.

“I don’t understand,” Kilgharrah stated, narrowing his eyes at Merlin. “You are not meant to be here yet. How? Why?”

“This time has already played out once and My King died due to my fear and lack of information,” Merlin answered. “The Celestials have decided it was time for me to try again after centuries. I come before you now with the offer of peace. I know you want freedom, my friend, but I also know you want revenge on the man who imprisoned you. I can give you both, but only if you agree to my terms.”

“I will listen to what you have in mind.”

“In a past life, you killed hundreds of innocents in revenge against Uther. Much of Camelot burned with your flames but Uther, himself, did not burn by the time I stopped you. You lowered yourself to the same level as Uther in that life. I hope to prevent the loss of that many lives and more. I know the truth about the Pen and Lord Dragons and I know how to get back at Uther for killing his own kin.”

“You say I can have my revenge against the tyrant, yet you also say that I should not attack,” Kilgharrah said skeptically and slightly angered by Merlin’s idea. Archimedes’ feathers ruffled at the dragon’s mood, already annoyed that he doesn’t trust his warlock to make the right choice.

“Careful, old friend. I almost didn’t come back for you. You told me of the great destiny Arthur and I could bring and then warned me about Morgana and Mordred. If you had not warned me against them, I could have helped them and prevented the death of my king from coming so soon. It also didn’t help that you never told me the truth about the Pen and Lord Dragons until after Camelot had burned to the ground by enemy hands.

“Did you hate what Uther did so much that you’d risk a Golden Age just to get rid of the Pendragon line?” Kilgharrah looked down, chastised. “I’m going to offer you vengeance without the significant amount of lost life. Will you hear me out?”

“I will listen, Lord Emrys.”

“The best revenge, that I have found, against the one who would wipe out your kin is to live and thrive.” This surprised Kilgharrah and Merlin could see that the dragon was about to ask how he could thrive when he is the last of his kin. “Kilgharrah, you are not the last. I intend to go after the dragon egg that is in the Tomb of Ashkanar tonight and hatch them in the early afternoon tomorrow.” Kilgharrah’s surprise showed on his face at the Dragonlord saying his name so casually before the rest of what Merlin said caught up to him. 

“I am not the last.” Excitement sparked in the Dragon’s eyes. “There is one more.”

“Actually, there are four. One in the Tomb of Ashkanar and three that I found later in my life during my travels.”

“What will you have me do, Emrys, to be free of my prison?”

“Do not attack Camelot. Uther will get what he deserves in the end. Help me and others protect Kynaston if enemies try to attack. And help my father and I raise the hatchlings and other magical creatures living on the land. The only other thing I ask is for my sword and Arthur’s sword to be brandished in your breath, but Arthur’s won’t be for a while yet. And before you try to warn me, I do know of the consequences better than you think I do.”

“I will agree so long as you know that I will not hesitate to kill Uther if I am given the chance.”

“I can agree to that,” Merlin said. He didn’t intend to hand Uther and Kilgharrah in the same space any time soon, if ever. “I will cut the chain now and we will go after the dragon egg. When we get to Kynaston, I will take the rest of it off.” Kilgharrah nodded, wanting to leave as soon as possible. Merlin lifted his sword in the air with magic and watched as Kilgharrah breathed fire on it, naming it Qadim. Merlin then teleported closer to the chain and sliced it with ease while Archimedes began to fly out of the cave. Then Merlin used the wind to lift himself up onto Kilgharrah’s back and the dragon took off.

**Line Break**

Kilgharrah landed near the tomb and Merlin teleported directly to the egg while Archimedes waited with Kilgharrah. Merlin circled the pedestal, remembering the tomb falling last time, and found an inscription he didn’t notice before written in another language. It didn’t take him long to translate it and find out that the only way to take the dragon was to hatch the egg where it sat. 

Merlin didn’t waste any time calling Aithusa out and watched them hatch from the egg once more. He allowed Aithusa to climb onto his shoulder and they waited for a moment to see if the tomb would collapse on them. Once he was sure that it wouldn’t, he teleported himself and Aithusa to Kilgharrah, hoping to one day return so he could explore the tomb more thoroughly later.

They soo returned to Kynaston and Aithusa refused to leave his shoulder while he used magic to release Kilgharrah from the rest of his chains. Archimedes flew to Hunith and Balinor to let them know that Merlin had returned safely while Merlin took Aithusa with him to sleep for the night.

Not that he slept long when Gwaine and Will ran into his room shouting about a dragon sitting on one of the castle towers and a baby dragon running around at roughly 10 in the morning. Ayen, suspecting the two would do something like this, provided Merlin with coffee and an energy-rich breakfast before scurrying around the room to help prepare Merlin’s clothes for the ceremony 

Once Merlin was dressed, and after he sent Will and Gwaine away and called Aithusa back to him, he sent Ayen the go-ahead to fetch their guests. Merlin then grabbed the chest with the other three eggs, enlarging the chest to the proper size, and headed out to the balcony where everyone waited for them. Odin and his best knight stood on the next balcony over while Queen Mab sat on a mini throne on Merlin’s railing. Balinor and Hunith stood behind him on his left side while everyone else either stood in the courtyard or on one of the nearest towers to watch.

“Due to the threat of a tower falling on us, I had to hatch our first dragon right away,” Merlin explained before showing off Aithusa. “I present to you the firstborn of the new generation of dragons: Aithusa, Bringer of Light.” Everyone applauded as Aithusa sat on the railing to Merlin’s right. He reached down and opened the chest to pull out the first egg he found after Kilgharrah’s death. The egg was large and blue, with light speckles of green that Merlin hadn’t seen at first due to the moss that covered it at the time. 

“ **Kaimana** ,” Merlin called. The egg hatched to show a sea blue dragon with webbed feet and thin spine ridges like fish fins. Its wings were semi see-through and looked more web-like than scaled, the end of its tail looked shark-like, and its body looked very serpent-like. “I present Kaimana, Power of the Sea.” The next egg Merlin took out while the crowd cheered and Kaimana sat next to Aithusa was a simple black with an iridescent shine to it. He found it while he and Archimedes were climbing a snowy mountain with other travelers.

“ **Eirlys** ,” Merlin called. This dragon had black iridescent scales with a line of fur down their back, the underside of the wings are a dark grey while the top matched the rest of its body. The little horns that started to poke out on the top of its head were light grey. Upon closer inspection, Merlin noticed a layer of fur hidden under the scales. “I present Eirlys, Snowdrop of the Mountains.” Eirlys sat to Merlin’s left as the people cheered and he took out the final egg. The final egg was a rocky black with red veins that made it look like it was cracked.

“ **Amarkeeri** ,” Merlin called. The dragon that hatched out of the egg Merlin found when he almost fell into an active volcano was physically sharp looking with the ridges going down its back and around its head looking more like sharp teeth. Its scales were deep red, almost char-like, with lighter red highlighting its features similar to its egg. “I present our final dragon hatchling: Amarkeeri, Eternal Fire.” The people cheered for the hatchlings while Amarkeeri settled next to Eirlys.

“Everyone is welcome in the Great Hall of the castle for a Celebratory feast,” Merlin announced. “I will also conjure tables here in the courtyard for any who would prefer to feast out here on such a glorious day.” 

Merlin first conjured a table for himself, his family, and guests on his balcony. He intended to walk around the Great Hall and courtyard later to see how everyone was doing but would allow the people to eat first. He then moved Queen Mab’s chair over to the table and beckoned King Odin and his knight to join them. As the elves started placing food on their table, Merlin conjured picnic benches for the courtyard and a bench for his dragon hatchlings to sit on and eat the food the elves set out for them.

Merlin made sure to introduce everyone before they began eating. Odin asked questions about Kynaston and Merlin answered honestly. Soon enough, Merlin gained allies from both Queen Mab and King Odin, allowing them access to Kynaston’s library for all of their people, an insurance that their people won’t go hungry, and a slow introduction to the new technology. In exchange, Kynaston got extra protection should they need it, acceptance of magic in both kingdoms, and a steady trade of anything they need from the other kingdoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait for this story. I lost motivation to write anything for a while there. I would also like to thank balloongal247 for the tag suggestions. I have placed them in the tags already. If anyone has any other tag suggestions to make this easier to find in the future, please let me know.
> 
> I wanted to post this a day or so earlier but writing it took longer than I expected. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter "Preparing to Leave".


	5. Preparing to Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin makes sure Kynaston is ready before he leaves for Camelot, Arthur happens to get into a bit of trouble, Uther notices Kilgharrah's absence, and a Royal Wedding.

**Past**

Merlin traveled to many different lands using many different names. He learned many things over the years from languages to magic. His magic made it easy to learn each new language he came across. Merlin snuck into royal courts of other kingdoms and learned more about court life in different areas, how to act like a proper court member, and how to look the part of a court member. Although many of the courtiers called him a flirt, Merlin learned to blend into any environment or make it look like he’s an unarmed traveler if his skin tone differed too much from the natives. 

He learned to fight using every weapon possible and every fighting technique, hoping that when Arthur returned he wouldn’t need to risk using magic in front of people all of the time to protect him. He also spent time strengthening his magic and learning the different types of magic from other lands in case he ever needed to overpower another magic user with a variety of spells.

Over time, Merlin learned to really _see_ people and their entire life without magic by taking in every piece of evidence on a person and deducing the most probable cause. He would nearly always draw the correct conclusion with very few mistakes. He also got punched a few times before he learned to keep his mouth shut with certain information about a person’s life. He still got punched every now and then but that only happens when he spirals and can’t keep his mouth shut, a reminder of his old life.

**Present**

Merlin became a very busy king during his remaining time in Kynaston. When he wasn’t making sure his dragon children weren’t destroying the kingdom as they learned to control their abilities, he was helping out at the school helping everyone learn. Merlin scheduled a minimum of 59 different classes that his people could take after they finish their basic learning, not including the classes that combine science and magic together.

“Master Emrys,” Ayen called, appearing next to Merlin with a pop. Merlin took notice of the serious expression on the elf’s face.

“What’s wrong, Ayen?” Merlin asked, kneeling next to him.

“One of the little kiddies is in the hospital wing,” Ayen answered. “Healer Alice has requested your assistance.”

“Thank you. Let her know I’m on my way.”

Ayen popped away and Merlin turned to the knights he had been training with. Most of which were currently laying breathless on the ground of the training field. The only ones still standing were the Valkyries and even they were either sitting on the grass or bent over with hands on their knees to catch their breath. Merlin himself was still breathing hard after having all of his knights fighting him at once but he wasn’t as worn out as the others.

“That’s all the training we’re going to do today,” Merlin told them, hearing a few weak cheers among the men. “Go get cleaned up and rest. I’ll have the house elves deliver mild energy draughts to all of you to help you function the rest of the day.”

With that, Merlin left his knights to collect themselves while he headed to the hospital wing. He greeted Vinny, the house elf that chose to work in the hospital wing, and asked her to give the knights who just finished training mild energy potions before searching for Alice. It didn’t take long for him to find her as she left a patient’s room.

“What happened Alice?” Merlin asked.

“One of the students tried to use a stick to channel his magic,” Alice answered, waving him into the room where an eleven-year-old boy laid with bandages on his hands. “It severely burned him but with the potions and medicines you’ve brought back, it was easy to heal him. He’ll be ready to leave in another hour.”

“I was trying to use a wand,” the little blond boy defended himself. “Like in Harry Potter!” Alice just stared at the boy in confusion while Merlin warred between amusement and exasperation. It certainly explained what happened.

“It’s alright, little one,” Merlin reassured. “It just means I’m going to have to make an announcement before someone else gets hurt.”

“Why did the wand not work?” The little boy asked.

“What is your name, little one?” Merlin asked.

“Pavo, sir.”

“Well, Pavo, in short, because our magic flows throughout our entire bodies, having it concentrate on something as small as a wand, even with a magical creature core, makes the wand unstable. That is while a magical being will use a staff if they need the focus. A staff, especially one with magical properties in it, has the ability to handle our magic better because it gives our magic more room to work.” Dragoon suddenly appeared, interrupting the short lesson.

“Emrys, Kilgharrah has finished flight lessons with the hatchlings,” Dragoon said.

“Thank you, Dragoon. Please create a notice to everyone about wands and why we don’t use them. Also add in my memory of when I experimented with creating wands,” Merlin ordered before Dragoon disappeared. “Well, looks like I’m off again.” With a quick goodbye to both Alice and Pavo, Merlin jogged off to get to his dragons.

Merlin then took the dragonlings, who were now the size of a St. Bernard, to the edge of the forest area so he could tutor them in the different aspects of the kingdom so they could help those in charge when he left. The reason he preferred to teach them outside the castle was that, after one close call, he thought it would be beneficial for them to learn someplace where they couldn’t set something on Fire (Aithusa and Amarkeeri), Freeze it (Eirlys), or Boil it (Kaimana). 

It didn’t take long for Merlin to see where his children would flourish. Aithusa liked learning about politics and how the courtroom worked. Eirlys loved being around children and watching them learn new subjects. Kaimana preferred to stay close to the animals, both regular and magical, and help train them. Amarkeeri studied every knight and how they fight, hoping to one day be able to help push them to be great warriors. They managed to learn undisturbed for about an hour and a half before Balinor interrupted them with Ren following just behind him.

“Hello, what can I help you two with?” Merlin asked, letting the dragons have a break.

“Ms. Ren had a question for you,” Balinor explained. Ren walked over and hugged Merlin before asking her question.

“I was watching Doctor Who and it mentioned a time paradox. Are we going to face the same issue?” Ren asked worriedly.

“No,” Merlin said with a smile. “The Celestials blessed my travel through time so that I may fix the mistakes of the time that once was. It is also the reason we have so much information, the Celestial allowed me to keep my memories to share with everyone so that we can make the world better in this time.” Ren smiled in relief. Merlin then noticed his father seemed to be trying to hide his nervousness. “Hatchlings, why don’t you all do independent studying for the rest of the hour.” 

“Yes, Father,” they chorused. 

“Eirlys, would you mind making sure Ren gets back safely, please?” Merlin asked.

“Of course,” the black iridescent dragon answered. Once all five were out of earshot, Merlin turned to his father.

“What has you so nervous?” Merlin asked, causing the other dragonlord to let out a huffed laugh in surprise.

“I wanted to ask for your permission to properly court Hunith,” Balinor said. 

“You mean you haven’t been courting her already?” Merlin teased before turning a little more serious but still smiling. “I approve of your courtship. I was actually hoping you two would get together again.”

**Line Break**

Gaius sighed as he made his way back to his chambers. Uther called Arthur and Gaius into a meeting discussing the dragon’s escape and how he hasn’t attacked yet. He ordered Arthur to start looking for more sorcerers and any evidence as to where the dragon went until they got a witchfinder. Uther then ordered Gaius to find another witchfinder because Aredian is still busy with the missing sorcerers in Cenred’s and Caerleon’s kingdoms. Gaius, of course, knew that it was Merlin’s doing

“Uther finally noticed the Great Dragon is gone,” Gaius said as he entered his chambers to see Merlin leaning against the table with Archimedes on his shoulder. “What are you wearing?” Gaius asked, taking in Merlin’s outfit. Merlin had decided that he wanted to wear something more modern than he normally did. He wore a plain white t-shirt, black skinny jeans with matching ankle boot, and a black leather jacket.

“What I’m wearing isn’t that bad. Anyways, I was beginning to think that Uther would never notice,” Merlin said. “I can’t believe it took him six months to notice.”

“You need to be more careful while you’re here from now on. Uther has me looking into finding an available witchfinder.”

“I can assure you, no witchfinder will ever know about my being here unless I want them to know.”

“How can you be so sure?” Gaius questioned, raising The Eyebrow.

“Because I’m the greatest warlock to ever live!” Merlin cheekily smiled at him.

The two then started talking about Kynaston and who now lived there, letting Gaius know that he planned to put in a portal in so that he can go back and forth between the two kingdoms more easily if needed. Merlin then suggested putting in the portal now so that Gaius could visit Alice and the physician agreed, wanting to see his old flame again. Merlin was thankful that he already set up the portal on Kynaston’s side as he went to his old/soon-to-be-his-again room to place the portal. He then keyed the portal so only Merlin, Archimedes, Gaius, and Merlin’s Camelot knights could open it.

**Line Break**

It was three months before Merlin needed to leave for Camelot when Balinor found Merlin in the courtyard and asked Merlin for permission to marry Hunith.

“It’s about time!” Merlin cheered, happy for his parents. Before either dragonlords could say more, a patrol guard came flying in on a pegasus and landed next to them.

“Sire, there is a Camelot knight not far from the border,” the knight informed.

“Archimedes, go on ahead,” Merlin ordered, his familiar taking flight right away. Merlin then called for Irvos. “I’ll take care of the knight,” Merlin told his knight. “Father, let Jandar and I know when you want the wedding and how you want everything set up.” He then teleported onto Irvos’ back as they flew overhead while shifting into his Emrys form.

Merlin found Arthur passed out in a nearby clearing. Merlin sighed and started getting closer to Arthur to take him to the medical wing. Archimedes soon returned and informed Merlin that the knights are fighting bandits in the south. Merlin checked over Arthur, set up a small protection ward around him, and followed Archimedes to the knights, where he made quick work of the bandits before “disappearing”. Really he just returned to Arthur to move him to the medical wing.

**Line Break**

Arthur woke up that evening with Emrys sitting on the other side of the room from him. He tried to sit up when he saw the warlock but Emrys just walked over and pushed Arthur to lay back down.

“You just couldn’t wait until I came to Camelot before getting yourself into trouble, could you?” Emrys questioned with amusement. Merlin couldn’t smile the smile forming on his face even if he tried. It was so good to see Arthur again.

“What?” Arthur tried to get up again but Emrys kept a hand on his chest to prevent it.

“Don’t. You were hit with a poisoned arrow. Had one of my guards not seen you, you would have been dead, My King. You’ll be at full health by dawn and then I’ll take you to your knights.”

“Who are you?” Arthur asked.

“I am known as Emrys, the most powerful magic-user to have ever lived, one of the last Dragonlords, and a leader of Magic.”

“Why are you healing me, then?”

“Because I believe that you can bring peace to all of Albion.” There was a moment of pause before Emrys continued. “If, of course, you stop being ignorant.”

“Excuse me?” Arthur asked indignantly.

“There is a song that says ‘Before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for’. Why do you fight against magic? Is it because you’ve taken the time to gather information on it to form your own opinions? Or is it because your father says it is so?”

“You’re the one who released the Dragon,” Arthur said flatly.

“I am. I made a deal with Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon, so that he never attacks Camelot.”

“Why? How do I know what you say is true?”

“There are many things you do not yet know, My King. And it is not yet time for you to hear them. Ever since I first met you many years ago, my loyalty has been, and always will be, to you no matter the path you take. I have died several times in an attempt to protect you. The Celestials will not allow me to die until we have completed our destiny.

“But do not take my loyalty for weakness because I _will_ protect my people. My people that your father persecutes. Should you choose the path against magic once again, I will ensure that my people have a safe place to live. Even If I have to put a permanent magical wall around the land to protect them from those who wish to kill them.”

Arthur was surprised by the declaration of loyalty not only to him but also to Emrys’ people. The prince could certainly see the leadership in the sorcerer. At the same time, the prince felt calm around the sorcerer, almost like he knew the man before him but couldn’t place where.

“It sounds like you’re a ruler. A lord, maybe? And what Destiny are you talking about? And why do you call me a king?”

“There is a prophecy about the Once and Future King bringing peace and unity to the land of Albion. However, he faces many threats. You are the Once and Future King and it is my job to protect you. So in short, you and you alone are and always will be My King. As for being a ruler myself, well… you’ll see one day. Maybe.” Emrys moves Arthur’s shirt to see the wound and washed it before redressing it.

“How long have I been out?” Arthur asks, seeing the wound almost fully healed.

“My guard found you around midday, so I suspect a few hours at most. I used our more advanced healing remedies to patch you up. I didn’t think you would appreciate me using magic to heal you. Although, it did make it harder to get enough poison out to create an antidote.

“I used a special cream that helped knit your skin together naturally and quickly so that you can make it to your knights with only a bruise instead of an open wound. By dawn, the last of the poison should be out of your body and your shoulder should only be bruised. I’ll stay the night, just to make sure you don’t go getting yourself into trouble again. I’m surprised there were bandits so close by.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because the Perilous Lands are nearby.”

The two stayed silent after that, thinking until Emrys summoned a small flame and started playing with the fire, creating images out of the embers. Arthur fell asleep watching the embers turn into a dragon. That night, Arthur dreamed about a dark-haired peasant boy with blue eyes that flash gold as a dragon made of embers appears and he lays there, dying, but still trusting the boy despite all of the lies revealed.

Arthur next woke up in the forest alone and began to sit up when Emrys returned with food. They ate before standing so Emrys could show Arthur the way. Emrys doesn’t speak, allowing Arthur to process everything he heard the day before. Emrys stopped them when they heard a trill and Archimedes in Phoenix form glides down to sit on Merlin’s shoulder.

“Your knights are a little farther ahead. Try to keep out of trouble long enough for me to actually be there to protect you next time,” Emrys tells the prince.

“You plan to see me again?” Arthur asked skeptically.

“Oh yes. I still need to protect you, My King. Although, next time we meet, you will most likely not recognize me.”

“And why is that?” Arthur thought maybe the sorcerer would erase his memory.

“I won’t be wearing my hood or changing my voice.” Emrys shrugged at this, a smirk playing on his lips as he followed Arthur’s line of thought. Arthur sighed and shook his head. Emrys then gently nudges Arthur to get moving. “You better go before they head back to Camelot to get a bigger search party.”

Arthur took a couple of steps before turning back to ask Emrys another question but he was gone. In reality, Emrys just made him and Archimedes invisible and silent so they could make sure Arthur managed to get to the knights in one piece. Arthur found Leon, who was gathering firewood, first and together they walked the rest of the way to camp. Arthur only told the knights that a branch caught him and knocked him out for a little bit before finding them. Emrys smiles at the little lie, knowing he has gotten Arthur to start thinking for himself. He watched Arthur for a little while longer and only left when the prince turned to look right at an invisible Merlin before he teleported away.

**Line Break**

Merlin and the house elves helped to plan Balinor and Hunith’s wedding and Merlin was asked to officiate it. Everyone watched as Merlin used the new technology to help coordinate the planning, he even made a few float so he could work on multiple things at once. Balinor and Hunith’s wedding went as scheduled with very few minor problems occurring that were easily fixed. Gaius, Queen Mab, and King Odin also attended the wedding and celebration. Merlin tells Gaius during the reception that he and Archimedes will arrive in Camelot two Wednesdays from then to give his parents a honeymoon period before having to go to Camelot.

Merlin takes the time during his parents’ honeymoon period to spend some extra time with his dragon children and family and friends for the rest of the two weeks. He did have to take a few minutes to tie a gold ribbon around the branch of the tree the portal to Camelot was attached to because Gwaine kept running into various trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you all enjoyed this. Stay tuned for the next chapter "New Boy in Town".


End file.
